


It's Not That Complicated. (Old Version)

by NerdyTeddy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But horrible at socialising, Eren blushes a lot, Eren has a bad past, Eren is smart, Fluff and Humor, Grisha is nice, Kenny Is Nice, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Mikasa is fed up with the two of them, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Pining Levi, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyTeddy/pseuds/NerdyTeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
    A sigh escaped through the brunette’s lips once he saw his first lesson.<em> R.S so early in the morning?</em>
</p><p>
    “Yes, unfortunately.” The receptionist replied.
</p><p>
    <em>Oh crap, did I say that out loud? Whoops. </em>
</p><p>High School/Secondary School AU<br/>
Student Vice-President!Levi/New Kid!Eren.</p><p>(!!Old Version!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New School = New Rules.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sigh escaped through the brunette’s lips once he saw his first lesson. _R.S so early in the morning?_
> 
> “Yes, unfortunately.” The receptionist replied. 
> 
> _Oh crap, did I say that out loud? Whoops._
> 
> High School/Secondary School AU  
> Student Vice-President!Levi/New Kid!Eren.

“What kind of school, looks like this?” Eren spoke to himself as he looked upwards towards the large building in front of him. The school was large, almost too large and was made of brick. There was one large building in the middle surrounded by smaller buildings. All of them being made of the same reddish brown brick. The only decorations being the white paint on the edges. Ignoring the curious looks he was getting, Eren made his way to the large white doors that led into the school. 

The inside was very clean, almost sterile, which isn’t common in schools. Eren studied the off-white walls, taking in all the details that he could see. The hallway was long and tall. Further down the hallway, there was an opening which led to some classrooms. Next to the opening, large stairs which went upwards carried you to more classrooms and from the signs Eren has seen so far, the school resources store. Past the stairs, Eren could see a glass door with large letters printed stark white on the transparent glass which spelt ‘OFFICE’. 

While walking down the hallway Eren looked at all the passing students. He could see the groups forming as friends met up with each other before the bell for class. The teenager silently wondered to himself about whether he could make friends or not. Soon he found himself outside the office doors, with nerves that he managed to pick up along the way. 

Pushing the glass doors open, he immediately made eye contact with the receptionist who was on the phone to an assumed parent. The receptionist smiled kindly at the teenager before continuing with her conversation. Eren waited patiently for the woman to finish her conversation before he said anything. The brunette entertained himself with his backpack straps in the meantime. 

After another 5 minutes, the woman placed the phone down onto the phone holder. While lost in his thoughts, Eren didn’t hear the woman finish her phone call. Only when she called out to him did he snap out thoughts, cutting off his fiddling. 

“I’m sorry?” 

The woman smiled at him again before repeating her words. “I asked you if you are the new student. Your mother called me a few minutes ago to tell me about your arrival. You are Eren Jaeger, right?” The receptionist started to look through some files on the desk, picking out a single one before setting it down and opening the file up. 

“Yes, that’s me.” The brunette confirmed as he watched the older woman search through the papers. He could see the names of different students going in alphabetical order. 

“Okay, here you go. Your timetable. I’ll write you a note to let your form tutor know your situation, okay? I’m pretty sure they already know though, so it should be okay. I’ll still write you a note, just in case.” The woman passed the boy a piece of paper with a timetable on top. 

Eren briefly glanced over the paper before reading his Monday schedule. 

**EREN JAEGER| FORM: 13A | FORM ROOM: 104 | FORM TUTOR: MR. K SHADIS**

**Monday**

**08:40-09:00 Form**

**09:00-10:00** Religious Studies|Room 145| Mrs. K-Agama 

**10:00-11:00** Mathematics | Room 156 | Mr. Wiskunde 

**Break**

**11:20-12:20** Spanish | Room 015 | Miss. Isbaanish 

**12:20-01:20** Physics | Room 157 | Mr. Fizika 

**Lunch**

**02:10-02:15 Form**

**02:15-03:15** Music | Room 014 | Miss. Glazba 

A sigh escaped through the brunette’s lips once he saw his first lesson. _R.S so early in the morning?_

“Yes, unfortunately.” The receptionist replied. The smile on her face grew slightly at one side, showing her amusement. 

_Oh crap, did I say that out loud? Whoops._

Eren guessed his face betrayed his thoughts because the receptionist laughed and waved a hand towards him. 

“Get to class Mr. Jaeger. The bell had gone a few minutes ago.” 

With those final words, Eren took off towards his form room. Or well, the direction he hoped it was in. 

~~ 

After a lifetime of wandering the empty halls, Eren finally reached room 104. The teenager breathed out in relief before taking a deep breath again to calm his raging nerves. Who would’ve thought the _Eren Jaeger_ would get nervous about something? Especially since he had gone through this time and time again. 

After counting to 5 in his head, the green-eyed boy pushed the white door open without looking through the glass in the middle. _Take it like a man Jaeger._

All movement stopped in the class and Eren felt the blood pump to his face. _God dammit._

Without looking towards the seats and fellow students, Eren strode straight to his tutor. 

The man was tall, but old. He had wrinkles for days and deeply sunken eyes that gave him both a tired look and a demon look to his eyes. Eren felt fear course through his veins. _Never piss this one off_ Was his immediate thought. 

“Are you the new one? Where have you been?” The man’s voice was husky, as if he spent the majority of his time yelling. Which Eren would bet all of his money on, that he probably did. 

“Yes sir, I had to go the office to get my timetable, but I got lost on my way here. Sorry for being late.” Eren suddenly got the urge to salute to the man. 

“Whatever, sit down wherever. I’m Mr. Keith Shadish, but you will call me either ‘sir’ or ‘Mr. Shadish’.” The man waved a hand towards the general direction of the chairs before turning to the board to get his first class for the day started. _Stupid bag of wrinkles couldn’t even be nice to me for the first day._

Eren walked through the maze of chairs before reaching the back. He didn’t dare to look into anyone’s face. The heat in his cheeks told him he was embarrassed enough, no need to take it further. The teenager set his bag down underneath the table before sitting behind the desk. The only available space was next to a blonde with a haircut that made them resemble a coconut. 

The student smiled politely at Eren, causing the brunette to smile back automatically. 

“Hello, I’m Armin. It’s very nice to meet you.” The blonde coconut puts out a hand while they introduce themselves. They smile at Eren, and it almost seems nervous. Their whole aura gives out the impression of a helpless bunny but Eren can see more. In their eyes, there is sharp calculations going on constantly and it makes the brunette feel vulnerable. 

“Hi Armin, I’m Eren. Nice to meet you too.” They shake each other’s hands briefly before letting go. 

“I hope you will enjoy your time at Trost Academy!” Armin smiled brightly, causing Eren to squint slightly at the brightness. 

“Oh, uhm... Thanks.” Eren smiled back awkwardly, not used to seeing such a bright personality so early. _Or being so social either._

“No problem, I hope I can help you as much as possible. You can ask me anything.” 

Eren nodded once before looking down at the desk. It seemed new, but that was most likely because of the cleaners. Eren hoped they got paid enough to have a job like this. _Who would want to clean a school for a bad salary? No thanks._

Taking out his timetable again, Eren stared blankly at the sheet. He had seen many different versions of this timetable, but this one would be his last one. Moving was nothing new to him. But staying in one place was. Once his parents had told him this was their last move, he had looked at them incredulously. But it was true. They were not going anywhere anymore. Eren had to learn the way how this school worked quickly to be able to fit in. So he could finally gain some friends. _So I don’t have to be alone anymore._

The brunette suddenly remembered the words of his mother before the move. The words popping up in his current situation fit perfectly. 

_“New School equals New Rules.” If you want to fit in, you’ve got to play by the rules._

And for once, Eren was willing to play the game. 

TBC 


	2. R.S with Donkey Kong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin leaned back and smiled apologetically. Eren shrugged in response.
> 
> “You mean Donkey Kong over there? Don’t worry. I’m used to dealing with pricks every day.”

“I see you have R.S first? That’s great! I’m in that class!” A voice very close to Eren’s ear spoke with excitement. Eren felt fear and surprise course through his veins as his reflexes set in motion. Instantly the teenager jumped in his seat, his shoulders hunching and his already wide eyes bulged even more, giving away his surprise. 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.” The voice didn’t sound apologetic at all. In fact, Eren is sure that they’re trying not to laugh. Eren twisted his head towards the voice, recognising the student once his eyes had set on the other’s haircut. 

How could he forget about blonde-coconut? 

“You didn’t scare me. I was pleasantly surprised. There’s a difference.” There was a slight tremble in his voice, giving away how much that had spooked him. 

_Great. Even Mr. I-can-see-your-soul is laughing at you. That’s a great way to make friends. Make yourself into a laughing stock all over again-_

“Okay then. It was cute though. You hunched up like a cat. Y’know, like when they get scared?” Armin smiled with a twinge of amusement. Though it didn’t seem spiteful or anything. He just seemed friendly. _That’s new._

“I am not cute. Cute and I do not go in the same sentence. I am a manly man-man. No cats or kittens for me.” The green-eyed boy huffed, his cheeks puffing out slightly as the air flowed through his lips. 

Armin didn’t think that helped the others argument but each to their own. Armin decided to allow the boy some slack. He changed the subject. 

“As I was saying, I also have R.S with Mrs. Kajian. So I was wondering if you want me to show you the way.” Armin looked at the new student with hopeful eyes. 

_What? Is this a joke?_

Eren looked into Armin’s eyes, searching for the same spark that all his past “friends” have had, but he couldn’t find any. _Is this for real?_

“You mean, go to class together?” Eren has been tricked too many times to fall for this again. _But what if it’s not a trick? What can he do to you? You’re taller than him!_

“No, bunk class and smoke weed ‘round the back. What else could I mean?” The blonde rolled his eyes at the others comment before smiling again in amusement that doesn’t seem to go away. 

“Okay, sheesh. Mr. Sassy pants.” The tanned teenager placed a hand on his chest in a joking manner, faking offense. Armin rolled his eyes at Eren’s acting and lightly shoved Eren’s arm. 

“Well?” 

“Sure. I’d love to go to class with you.” The tanned teen smiled at Armin before continuing the banter. 

~~ 

After the first bell for class went, the two boys picked up their bags. Eren followed Armin to R.S, which luckily wasn’t very far. 

“Over here is where I sit.” Armin pointed to a table second to last from the back. The classroom was smaller than their form room, but still served its purpose. The tables were set in lines horizontally. Four people could sit at one table, which were two desks lined next to each other. On the table Armin had pointed to, there was two students already sitting. 

Armin sat on the inside and Eren had to wonder if it was on purpose. 

The two boys set their bags down under the table after taking out all the equipment they needed, which wasn’t a lot since it was only Religious Studies. 

The class filled up with more students, and Eren gained more curious looks. The teenager ducked his head as he felt his cheeks heat with a familiar warmness. _Stop blushing, it makes you look nervous._

_..._

_I AM NERVOUS?_

_Don’t admit that!? Do you want to become a victim? **Again**?_

Suddenly, a group of loud students crashed into the room causing Eren’s inner soliloquy to stop and forcing the others to look up, including Armin. 

“Oh, hi guys. Loud and late as usual.” The blonde said casually, barely batting an eyelash at the disruptive teenagers. The group look up towards Armin and Eren. Eren felt a new wave of anxiety crash into him. 

“Hey Armie, who’s ya friend?” A masculine voice from the bunch spoke up. Eren knew they were talking about him so he looked up to speak. He made eye contact with a male with two-toned hair and a narcissistic aura seeping out from him like cologne. The guy had several piercings in his ears and the top part of his head was definitely dyed blonde. Eren had to admit the guy looked good, even with his weirdly elongated face. And the smirk on the guys face said he knew it. 

“I’m right here. I’m sure you’ve got a brain if you are in the same class as me and Armin. Use it properly, and speak to the correct person next time.” 

_Just because you’re hot, doesn’t mean I’m going to let you do what you want._

“Wow. Okay then Mr. Correct person. What is your name?” The pierced teenager leaned on the desk where Eren sat. He spoke with a bite to his voice. 

Eren narrowed his eyes. 

“Just because you asked, doesn’t mean I have any obligation to tell you.” Eren deadpanned. Looking blankly into the others bright amber eyes. 

_God dammit._

“What? Why are you being so difficult? You ain’t sitting in a throne. Stop being so stuck up. That’s what I get for trying to be friendly.” The teenager stood up right and walked to his desk a few seats over. The group of friends looked up at the pierced teen before looking at each other. 

A silent conversation passed and the group separated for class. All of them going to their own seats before the teacher came. 

Armin leaned over and whispered into Eren’s ear. “Sorry about Jean, he’s a bit of an asshole” 

Armin leaned back and smiled apologetically. Eren shrugged in response. 

“You mean Donkey Kong over there? Don’t worry. I’m used to dealing with pricks every day.” 

Armin sniggered before turning to the front of the class just before the teacher walked in. 

The teacher introduced themselves as Mrs. Kajian Agama for Eren on the board before going into a detailed speech about religious views on contraception. Eren slowly tuned the teacher’s voice out before turning his head to ‘Jean’. 

The teen seemed to be doodling on his paper, before he felt Eren’s stare on his back. He sat up and looked straight at Eren for a few moments before scowling hard and turning around again. 

_I’m definitely going to have problems with this one._

Eren shook his head before turning back to the teacher and listening to the end of her speech. 

Little did Eren know that Jean was probably one of the best mistakes he has made in his life. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! Chapter two so soon?  
> I couldn't wait any longer, so I decided to post the second chapter today. Eheh.
> 
> Please tell me if there is anything I could edit and what not.  
> I have Tumblr by the way : shortnerdyteddy  
> You can visit and send messages and stuff, if you want :)  
> Thanks for reading! I'll probably post the third chapter quickly too.


	3. Old Men & Angry Midgets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s right, keep walking. Go home to your mummy so you can both learn some manners. Hopefully your father will teach you.” Jean looked to some of the students standing by. By the look on his face, Eren knew he was showing off to them. _You picked the wrong guy to piss off, Donkey Kong._

The bell ringing for break was the best sound Eren had ever heard in the whole of his life. 

His first day, had been absolute hell so far. Jean was in three out of four lessons today and Eren couldn’t wait to get away from him. Every time he could, the other teenager would start some sort of argument and frankly Eren was sick of it. If Jean had a problem, he needs to say it face to face. 

Which is exactly what he did next. 

“Oi Jaeger! I want to speak to you.” 

Eren turned around briefly, looking Jean eye to eye before turning around again. He wasn’t going to get in a fight; he was going to play nice. _I can’t play nice if you are practically begging me to break your nose._

“See, doesn’t even have the manners to look at someone when they’re talking to you. Who knew you were such a coward. What happened to all that sass earlier in R.S? You had a lot to say then.” Eren could hear the smirk in Jean’s voice. He knew the other boy was taunting him, which is why he didn’t react. 

Jean didn’t like that. 

“Didn’t your mother teach you to listen to people when they speak to you? Or is she just as useless when it comes to manners?” Jean forced Eren to face him by grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. 

Eren’s eyes widened significantly, the boy’s mouth gaping widely in shock. _Did he just say what I think he did?_ _What’s his problem?_

Silence engulfed the two. Jean had a smug look to him, assuming he had hurt the other somehow, since Eren wasn’t reacting. Eren shook his head slowly. 

Eren closed his mouth calmly, his eyes returning to their normal size, before taking a deep breath in. The tanned boy turned around and began to walk away. _Keep walking Jaeger. Don’t start a fight. Don’t get involved. You want friends this time._

“That’s right, keep walking. Go home to your mummy so you can both learn some manners. Hopefully your father will teach you.” Jean looked to some of the students standing by. By the look on his face, Eren knew he was showing off to them. _You picked the wrong guy to piss off, Donkey Kong._

Within minutes, Jean was on the floor clutching his nose. Blood began to pour from his face like a fountain. Eren could only hear the blood pumping in his ears and the faint noise of Jean’s screaming. 

_Ah, shit. You did it again._

Eren watched Jean roll around on the floor, the blood staining his white shirt. His nose was definitely broken. 

“Quick, get a teacher!” 

“Shouldn’t we get the nurse first?” 

“Uhm, I don’t know! Get both and hurry up!” 

Eren looked up to see a few students rush off towards the staff room. The group of students who Jean was trying to impress were now standing over him with looks of sympathy and pity. _Sucks to have useless friends. Trust me, I would know._

Eren had nothing to do, but sit there and wait for the teachers to arrive and kick him out. _Wonderful first impression you made there, Eren._

The tanned boy sighed to himself, looking down at his knuckles. They were bright red, obviously bruised from hitting bone. There was a stinging sensation coming from them and it hurt much more than you would think. Despite being quite familiar with this pain, it never got easier to handle. 

Eren heard the telltale noise of a teacher’s heels clicking on the floor of the school. Soon a teacher came storming down the hallways, bloody murder written all over their face. _Yep_ Eren thought to himself _there’s the problem that was waiting to occur._

_~~_

Within half an hour, Eren found himself sitting in front of the principle. He was an old man. Wrinkles had set deep into his skin, with a thick grey moustache settled on top of his lip. Unlike Shadis, the principle had a smile that looked natural. As if it was always meant to be there. 

_It probably was._

“So, Mr. Eren Jaeger, I heard this is your first day?” The principle smiled kindly, amusement twinkled in his golden eyes. 

“Yes sir. I apologise for my actions in the past hour. However, I believe that Jean is at fault here. He had pushed me past my limits and my actions were a response to that.” Eren looked the man in the eyes. He would not be blamed alone for this fight. 

“I know, Mr. Jaeger. Kirschtein is a frequent visitor of mine. On the other hand, I cannot let you go unpunished. Because you had thrown the first punch, you are both to blame here.” The principle stood up and headed towards the door. He placed a wrinkled hand onto the doorknob before turning back to Eren. 

“As punishment, the both of you are going to help the school council. Kirschtein will be going under the care of student president Smith, while you will be under the care of the vice-president Ackerman.” 

Eren’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. _The school had a student council? What kind of punishment is this?_

Principle Pixis turned his hand on the doorknob before opening the door. He poked his head out before nodding to someone next to him. The door widened, and in walked a student. 

“Mr. Jaeger, meet Mr. Ackerman, the student vice-president. You will follow his beck and call for the next two weeks. Mr. Ackerman will be keeping a report on you that will be given back to me at the end of two weeks. If there is any negative feedback, your time under his care will be lengthened. Do I make myself clear?” 

The principle stared straight into Eren’s eyes, giving the boy a sharp look. As kind as the man looked, Eren knew there was an authoritative side to him. 

Eren turned to the vice-president, only one thought popping into his mind. 

_He’s short..._

The guy couldn’t be taller than 5’4, but he was extremely terrifying. 

He had a deep scowl etched into his face, giving him a natural “bitch-face”. His hair was inky black, done in an undercut hair style, contrasting to his pale, almost milk-white skin complexion. The student had slightly sunken eyes, making him seem tired. But what caught Eren the most was his eyes. Covered by glass lens, his eyes were stormy silver. They were sharp and calculative, almost as if he could read everything about you. 

Unable to look the other in the eyes, Eren’s eyes drifted further down. Their uniform was in top condition, as if it had been ironed minutes ago. The white shirt was bright against the darkness of the navy blazer. Eren could see the slight bulge of muscle under the clothing and that didn’t help Eren calm down. 

Before Eren could get any further, a voice cleared its throat. 

“Are you done staring? We have things to do, and you’re taking up my time.” 

_How can someone so tiny, have such a deep voice?_

The voice was deep and smooth, reminding Eren of silk and silver. That voice held authority. 

The weight of the words finally set in and Eren’s eyes flew back to the others face. Irritation made itself clear in his expression and Eren regretted straying mentally. 

If he thought Shadis was scary, he should’ve met this guy sooner. 

“Are you listening? Or did that other guy hit you too hard?” A slim black eyebrow lifted as the vice-president spoke. 

“Sorry, you weren’t what I was expecting.” Eren stood up and brushed off the remark the other student had made. He walked closer and put a hand out. 

“I’m Eren. I hope we can get along for the next fortnight.” 

The shorter teenager stared at Eren’s hand for a long time. A look of disgust carved into his already mean-looking face. Eventually he turned around and walked out without looking Eren in the eye. 

Eren stared at where the other had stood, before turning to the principle. 

_Really, old man? Really?_

The principle chuckled at the look on Eren’s face before shrugging. The man went back to reading some reports on his desk. 

“Oi! Hurry up, you have long legs. Put them to use before I chop them off and give them to someone who needs it.” The shorter male called down the hallway before turning around and continuing to walk. 

Eren scurried out of the office to follow after the other. One thought ringing through his head the whole time. 

_I’m so fucking screwed._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. What do you think? :D  
> Eren and Levi have finally met! What will happen now? I wonder. 
> 
> Oh my gosh, the last few days have been so hectic. I think I grew more grey hairs. Anywhoo.  
> Thank you for reading this chapter! Another one should be up soon! I haven't been able to write any more though, because chapter 8 is being a bit annoying. Hopefully I'll be able to finish it tomorrow. 
> 
> Tell me what you think! :) Is there anything you want to see happen? Anything you think I could improve on? Send me a message ^_^.


	4. A Cocktail for Trouble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi studied the other’s face a bit more; Eren’s nose was straight, but plumped out at the bottom, to make his nose resemble a bunny’s. Underneath his cute nose were pink, plump lips that just demanded to be kissed. And who was Levi to deny them?

If Levi had known that the kid he had to deal with was this good looking, he would’ve come prepared. But he wasn’t prepared, and now he has to deal with the consequences. 

The shorter male pushed the door open to the Student Council room, holding the door for the student behind him. Not once did he make eye contact. 

Inside the room, Levi saw three people; Hanji, Erwin, and another who he assumed was the other problem student that Erwin had to deal with. Hanji stood up from her seat on the left side of Erwin, waving wildly with her hands even though Levi was less than 5 meters away from her. 

“Levi! We were waiting for you to come! Where’s the little devil who you have to babysi- Oh my gosh!” Hanji immediately ran over to the two, before crushing the poor soul in her arms. 

“Oh my gosh! Mr. P didn’t tell me the new kid was this adorable? Aren’t you just the sweetest thing? Look at him Levi? Isn’t he just your ty-” 

Levi cut her off before she could embarrass him further. 

“Stop fooling around; let’s just get this over and done with.” Levi walked over to sit in the seat next to where Hanji had been sitting before she had tackled and latched herself onto the poor boy. 

“Aw, okay then. Oh, what was your name, Sweet cheeks? I’m Hanji Zoe; the treasurer of the student council.” Levi heard Hanji speaking to Eren, and since he was too flustered to listen to Eren while he was introducing himself, he needed to hear his name. 

_It’s not my fault the boy was surprisingly handsome. Stupidly good looking rascal._

“Eren. I’m Eren Jaeger. It’s nice to meet you... Miss Zoe?” Levi could practically hear the blush on the boy’s cheeks. _That’s adorable..._

The raven-haired teenager had to force himself not to turn around and look at the two speaking by the door. 

“Oh that’s cute! So polite! Please, just call me Hanji! How’d you even manage to get in trouble?” 

Erwin cleared his throat to gain attention. He smiled up at Hanji and Eren, before gesturing them to sit in their seats. 

The woman sat down in her place next to Levi, grinning at him before turning to Erwin. Eren took a bit more time, fluttering by the door. His face showed his hesitation. 

“Please, sit anywhere Eren. Levi won’t bite.” Erwin spoke with the same smile on his face; it looked a bit too polite so Levi narrowed his eyes at the man. _Suspicious._

“Oh, okay. Thank you.” Eren pulled out the seat next to the shorter male, before gingerly sitting down next to him. 

_Goddammit Erwin. I’m struggling enough as it is._

“Okay, so it seems you two boys have gotten into trouble for starting a fight in the corridor during break. Because the school does not tolerate any sort of fighting, the principle has asked us: the student council, to deal with you. Eren, your time with us will be for 2 weeks. Jean, your time with us will be for 2 weeks and a half.” Erwin spoke with the confidence that a leader should have, never stuttering once. His speech however, was cut in half by an angry Jean. 

“He never told me that! He only told me that I had to come here to hear my punishment!” Jean sat up in his seat, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. 

“Well Jean, wasn’t I just explaining your punishment before you interrupted me?” Erwin remained calm, but a hint of ice could be heard in his words. Jean sat up a little more straight, but didn’t let up. 

“But why is _my_ punishment longer than his! He punched me in the face!” He pointed towards Eren, stressing the word ‘my’ to express his point. 

“It is written down, that you are a frequent visitor to the principal’s office. Witnesses at the time have also claimed that you had started the argument, and had pushed Eren to punch you. This is why you have received a longer punishment than Eren has. Can I continue?” Hanji snickered at Jean’s bewildered expression, while Levi smirked in amusement. The two already used to Erwin’s polite, but harsh words. 

Jean sat back in his seat, grumbling to himself about how it wasn’t fair. 

Erwin continued to speak, explaining to Jean and Eren their jobs at in the student council. Jean was Erwin’s “assistant” and had to do the errands that Erwin wants him to do, while Eren was Levi’s assistant. Levi perked up a little, at the thought of having Eren all to himself. 

Levi looked away from Erwin, to look at the person who had caught his eye. The boy had chocolate brown hair; it was fluffy and looked soft to touch. It also seems as if the boy had never seen a comb in his life. The teenager also had the most exotic eyes Levi had ever seen. He could not describe the colours which floated in the boys irises. Blue? Green? Gold? All of them seemed to mix in his eyes, to make a tropical cocktail. To add to this feeling, the boy also had bronzed skin, as if he had been sitting on a beach for a few hours before he came to school. It was as if God had poured a Caribbean beach into a human body. 

Levi studied the other’s face a bit more; Eren’s nose was straight, but plumped out at the bottom, to make his nose resemble a bunny’s. Underneath his cute nose were pink, plump lips that just demanded to be kissed. And who was Levi to deny them? 

“Levi? You’re staring.” Hanji whispered in his ear, pulling him back to earth within seconds. 

Levi felt his cheeks heat slightly, causing alarms to ring in his head. He furrowed his eyebrows, turning to glare intensely at Hanji. She cackled in response. 

“Shut up, Goggles. Your breath stinks.” Levi spewed insults at Hanji in defence, the embarrassment clear in his voice, even if he was whispering. 

Hanji grinned deviously. _That is never a good sign._

Luckily, just before Hanji spoke, Erwin cleared his throat again. He had just finished speaking to the two boys, and was just sending them to their next lesson. Levi realised he had been staring at Eren for at least ten minutes. _Shit._

“That’s it for now; go to your last lesson for today. You need to be back after school for our first session. Remember, every day after school, you need to come to the school council room unless told otherwise. Thank you.” Erwin picked up his pile of papers before straightening them out on the table. 

The two boys stood up from their seats, Eren looked to Hanji and Levi before nodding to them. When Levi and Eren made eye contact, Eren smiled a little, causing something inside Levi to just- click. 

Levi turned away from him, glaring at the table as if it had just insulted him. He heard the door open and shut as Hanji yelled goodbyes to Eren. 

He had never felt so open and emotionally vulnerable in front of someone like that. And it scared him. He remembered the small smile that Eren gave him before he left, and felt the butterflies spread their wings in his stomach. _What the hell is this?_ He asked himself. 

Because of the lack of human communication he has had in his life, he was wondering what, and why the hell is this happening to him. He had only just met this person, and already he feels warm towards him? 

Levi understood only one thing in his mind right now, that one thing being: 

_I’m so fucking screwed._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohohohoho >:)  
> What is this? What is Levi feeling? Mwahahaha.  
> Shall we ever find out? 
> 
> ANywhoo. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This was the first time I have ever written from Levi's POV and it was sooooo HARD! I almost never did it again. Aha.
> 
> What do you think guys? Want more Levi?


	5. Family Can Be Such a Pain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren looked over to Jean, who had stopped working and was now drooling over the girl who had just stepped into the room. 
> 
> Eren glanced back to the girl. For some reason, she resembled someone he knew, but couldn’t place his finger on. _Is she related to someone I know? But I don’t know anyone here yet..._

“Okay everyone, that’s it for today.” Miss Glazba began to rub the board off as the bell went. It was the last lesson for the day, but that doesn’t mean Eren could go home. Oh no, Eren was stuck here for another hour. 

The brown haired boy slowly packed his bag, grumbling softly under his breath. Once everything was packed, he got up and left the classroom. Taking out his phone, the teenager called his mother to let her know he was going to be home late. 

“What do you mean you got into a fight? Eren Frederick Jaeger, what have I told you about fighting! It’s your first day as well. Don’t you want to make a good impression?” Carla scolded her son; it was something she did on a regular occasion. 

“Yes mother. I’m sorry. But, it wasn’t my fault anyway. Besides, the principle seems to be fond of me at least.” The teenager joked with his parent, hoping to lighten up her mood from his bad news. 

“You better hope he does. Anyway, I have to go, a patient is calling me. I’ll probably be home before your father does, so take the chicken out of the freezer when you get home. I love you honey.” 

“Yes, yes. I will. Love you too mum.” Eren smiled fondly at his mother, even though she couldn’t see it. 

“Bye bye, mi conejito.” Carla’s playfulness seeped into her voice as she used an old nickname for her son. Eren’s cheeks heated in embarrassment. 

“Mum! I’m too old for that nickname now! Stop using it.” His voice became shrill as he became more flustered at the thought of anyone hearing the nickname, even though no one else could hear his conversation. 

“Nope. You will forever be my little bunny. Bye now! Remember the chicken!” Carla quickly ended the call, before her son could explode. 

“For goodness sake, can’t you be normal for a few seconds?” Eren squawked at the phone before he realised she had already hung up. _Goddammit._

The adolescent placed the phone in his pocket, his cheeks still warm from the conversation he had with his mother. 

Looking at the watch on his wrist, he noticed he had spent 10 minutes on this phone with his mother, meaning he was almost 15 minutes late for the afterschool meeting with the student council. 

_Shit._

Picking up his pace, Eren sprinted down the hallways to get to the room. Because it was after school, no teachers were in the hallway to catch him running. 

Once he made it outside the door, he stopped and caught his breath. Placing his hands on his knees, he breathed deeply, and the panting began to slow down. After he stopped, he stood up and pulled the door open causing him to make instant eye contact with Levi. 

All the blood that was in his cheeks from the running drained from his face, leaving it a sickly pale in comparison. Levi was glaring at him hard. So hard he thought that if he could read minds, he was sure that in Levi’s, Eren would be murdered several times brutally. 

He gulped, before smiling nervously. He wavered by the door, too scared to take a step inside due to the black gloom that was pouring out from a certain small male. 

Hanji swooped in, unaffected by the deathly aura in the room. “Eren, babes! I thought you weren’t going to come! What took you so long?” She stood up and launched herself onto Eren. 

Eren wheezed under the pressure of her hug, managing to squeeze a few words out. “I got caught up in a phone call with my mum. I had to tell her I was going to be home late. Sorry about that.” 

“That’s fine, Eren. As long as you tell Levi when you’re going to be late to the meetings since he is in charge of you. Shall we get started on this now?” The student president walked over to the seat at the far end on the table. Jean followed him lazily, a look of disinterest written into his expression. 

Eren slipped into the seat next to Levi, the look on his face lessened slightly. Eren stared at him, wondering why he was upset in the first place. Being a curious person could get you into a lot of trouble, but that didn’t stop Eren from asking anyway. 

“Hello Levi... Are you okay?” He asked as politely as he could, he head tilting slightly to see Levi’s face better. 

“I’m fine. Why?” For the second time since Eren had come into the room, Levi made eye contact with him. Now that Eren was closer, he was pretty sure Levi had a hint of ice blue in his eyes. It was probably why his eyes seemed to be made of molten silver. 

A shiver ran down Eren’s spine. 

“Nothing...You just seemed more upset than earlier.” Eren sat up straight, cutting of the contact. His cheeks seemed a bit warmer, but he dismissed the thought. 

“Hmm.” Levi hummed in response, to Eren, it sounded very similar to a cat’s purring. 

The student president tapped the papers on the table, before setting them down. 

“Since we have to more members, it means that we can get through these papers much quicker.” He separated the papers into five s sections. Passing them to each person, he set his own in front of himself. 

“These are a few things that need to be stamped and placed into their proper folders. Today is a pretty small pile, so we should be done within the hour.” Picking up a red stamp from a drawer to the side, he placed it in the middle of the table. 

Everyone got started on their pile, Jean and Eren asking the elder teenagers in the room questions to what goes where and so on. 

They were making good progress, until a knock interrupted the silence in the room. 

The blonde male glanced up at the door, before setting his pen down. Eren stopped writing to look up at the door. 

“Come in.” The president called out after no one entered the room. 

A teenager with charcoal hair walked in. She was tall, maybe even a little taller than Eren. Her hair fell under her chin, curling in at the ends where it seems to have been cut. Her skin was creamy white, and while her skin looked supple, Eren could see the muscles veiled thinly by the skin. She was powerful. Her eyes were a gun-metal grey, and slanted slightly. She obviously had some sort of Asian blood inside of her. Her lips were full, and long luscious lashes fluttered when she blinked. She was a very beautiful girl. 

Eren looked over to Jean, who had stopped working and was now drooling over the girl who had just stepped into the room. 

Eren glanced back to the girl. For some reason, she resembled someone he knew, but couldn’t place his finger on. _Is she related to someone I know? But I don’t know anyone here yet..._

The girl walked around the desk before standing next to Levi who hadn’t lifted his head. 

“Are you ready yet? How long are you going to be?” Her voice was soft and calm. Almost monotone, but Eren could hear the emotions in her voice for Levi. _Are they dating?_

Eren felt disappointment at the thought of Levi being in a relationship. _What...?_

“Didn’t I tell you to wait in the car for me?” Levi grumbled without any malice, placing his pen down before looking up at her. He wasn’t smiling, but the constant frown seemed to have disappeared from his face. 

“I was getting bored and hungry. I thought you said you didn’t have much to deal with today?” She pulled the green scarf over her mouth, her words becoming muffled towards the end of the sentence. 

“I don’t. And if you were patient for five more minutes, we could’ve left. I’m done now. Did mum call?” Levi began to pack his things up. 

“Mikasa!” Hanji screeched, before standing up abruptly. Just before she could attach herself to the girl (Mikasa?), the other teenager placed her hand onto Hanji’s shoulder, stopping them from colliding. 

“Hello, Hanji. How are you? And no she didn’t, Levi.” Her voice remained calm, even though Hanji was struggling against her. 

“I’m good! I’ve been looking after your little big brother for you. Levi’s been a very good boy.” Hanji stood up straight, patting Levi on the head as he packed his bag. 

His hand swatted hers, smacking her hand away from his hair. 

“Don’t touch me with your dirty fingers. When was the last time you washed them?” He snarled, patting the longer strands of his undercut down. 

“They aren’t dirty! I promise!” Hanji pouted, keeping her hands in front of her. 

Something clicked in Eren’s mind as he watched the three continue to argue. _Brother? Is she Levi’s sister?_

“Yes. I am. Who are you?” Mikasa’s (?) voice popped up in his ear, causing him to jump in his seat. _Shit, did I say that out loud? I’ve been doing that a lot lately..._

“I’m Eren Jaeger. I’m Levi’s assistant for the next fortnight.” Eren put his hand out, smiling nervously. 

“Hello Eren, I’m Mikasa Ackerman. Levi’s little sister.” She took his hand and shook it firmly. 

“C’mon Mickey, you were just rushing me a few minutes ago and now you’re making friends? Hurry up.” Levi called Mikasa from beside the door, holding it open. 

Mikasa looked up to Levi, before making her way to him. She briefly glanced at Eren, waving before walking out the door. He heard a faint “Bye Eren.” before Hanji screeched a farewell to the siblings. 

Eren looked down at the work he had left, before looking at Jean’s pile. Jean was still staring at the door where Mikasa had left, causing Eren to snicker. 

“Are you done drooling? Didn’t your mother teach you that staring is impolite?” Eren smirked at Jean’s shocked expression. 

The green-eyed boy picked up his pen before spinning it in his fingers, a triumphant look plastered into his skin. He continued with his work in a better mood, humming a tune he has known since birth. 

Eren was pretty sure that this school was going to be a new experience for him. 

_For good or for worse, I don’t know yet though._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello Mikasa! WELCOME.   
> What is going to happen next then? I'm quite excited to see what you guys will think. ^_^
> 
> Oh! I managed to finish chapter 8! So I'll probably post a new chapter everyday until chapter 8, and then it'll go a bit slower. Sorry guys.   
> BUT CHAPTER 8 WAS SO LONG. It's over 2000 words and honestly I have only done half of what I wanted in it. 2000 words isn't that much, but I wanted to try and keep it around 1500 words. Oh well, the longer the better right? 
> 
> Tell me what you think guys! Do you like it so far?


	6. Mr and Mrs Jaeger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe being in the student council will stop you from getting into trouble! That’s a good idea. Well done head teacher.” Carla stated, nodding to herself before turning to Grisha. 
> 
> “I think it should be pretty beneficial to you too.” Grisha agreed with his wife, his hand cradling his chin in thought. Eren looked at his parents, a look of reluctant acceptance plastered into his face. _Of course._

After finishing the small amount of work he had left, Eren stood up and passed the work to the blond male sitting a few seats away from him. The student president lifted his head as the pile of papers landed next to his own. 

“Oh, are you finished now? That’s great. Since you’ve done you bit for today, you’re free to leave. Tomorrow, Levi will be able to help you much more. He doesn’t normally leave early you see.” He smiled at Eren kindly, before placing Eren’s pile on top of the growing assortment of papers. 

Eren nodded before he turned around to collect his things. Since he didn’t take out much from his bag, he was ready within 3 minutes. 

Hanji got up from her seat again, hurrying over to hug the brunet goodbye. 

“Bye-Bye sweet cheeks! I look forward to tomorrow! Isn’t that right Erwie? Council meetings are so much more fun now that we have 2 new members!” Hanji twisted her head to speak to the blond. 

“Hanji, please let Eren go. And remember, they are only temporary members. And my name is Erwin.” He didn’t even bother to look up from his papers. 

Jean and Eren made eye-contact, and they both knew that this punishment was going to be a new experience. 

_His name is Erwin? Huh... I wonder where he is from..._

Hanji pouted, but within seconds her mouth sprung back to a smile. It was almost as if she physically couldn’t frown, or make any sort of sad facial expression for a long time. 

“Fine, I’ll let you go, only because you are coming back tomorrow. And no it’s not, Erwie. Erwin isn’t in my vocabulary.” Hanji removed her arms from around Eren’s torso, letting him move freely once more. 

“You just used it though.” Jean deadpanned. He hadn’t spoken since Erwin had shut him down. 

Hanji gasped loudly, looking over to Jean in shock. 

“No I didn’t! Okay, maybe I did, but that doesn’t mean that I have it in my vocabulary! I only used it once! That doesn’t count!” Hanji argued back, a childish tone in her voice. 

Eren decided that this would be the best time to leave, so he did. Already packed, Eren shuffled over to the door, before slowly exiting without being noticed. 

After he left, he made his way to the bus stop. Since both of his parents work, and he is an only child, there is no one to pick him up from school. That leaves either walking, or taking the bus. _Who wants to walk all that way? And sweat that much? No thanks._

The bus arrived after eleven minutes of waiting. After getting onto the bus, he took his phone and earphones out. Listening to music always helped him to pass the time when he had nothing to do. Soon enough, the bus reached the last stop. 

Eren got off, only to walk for another 15 minutes to get to his house. It was practically hidden away. 

As soon as he got inside, (Eren had made sure the door was locked) he removed his shoes and placed them in the shoe stand. Both of his parents were very clean, since they both worked in a hospital which meant strict rules when it came to hygiene. 

The house was 2 stories, not including the attic, meaning all the bedrooms were up the stairs. Finally reaching his room, he placed his bag on the hook and changed out of his clothes into more comfortable ones. 

After placing the clothes in the laundry basket, and washing his hands (“from the bacteria that builds up in the day. You don’t know how much dirt there is in a school you know.” As his mother would say), Eren went back down stairs to take out the chicken from the freezer. He didn’t find a whole chicken, but he did find chicken breasts, so he assumed that’s what his mother was talking about. It was just before 5, and his mother would be home soon so he decided to put it in the microwave to defrost. 

Eren sat at the counter, sitting on one of the stools behind it. Taking out his phone again, he played some more games to pass the time. He didn’t have anyone to text, since he doesn’t have any friends and both his parents are at work. Well one of them is, and the other is probably driving. 

The microwave finished just in time for Eren to hear the first set of keys in the front door. Taking out the chicken breasts and placing it on the counter in a bowl, Eren poked his head out of the doorway. He watched as his mother attempted to take off her shoes, her work back hanging heavily at her side. 

“Hi mum.” Eren stood up straight, and walked over. A small smile pulled at his lips as he watched her struggle to take of the shoes without losing her balance. 

“Oh hello, mi conejito. Take this for me?” She held out the heavy bag, still half bent over from her task. 

Eren removed the bag from her hand, before placing it onto his own shoulder. 

“Stop calling me that. When is dad coming home?” 

“Huh? Oh. No, and soon... Probably. Did you take out the chicken like I asked?” Carla asked once she had finally removed the other shoe. The laces were tied a little bit too tight. 

“Yes, I did. What are you going to cook? Want any help?” Eren followed his mother up the stairs, her bag still in his possession. 

“Sure, I could use some help.” 

After getting changed and washing her hands, Carla met Eren in the kitchen who already had his apron on. Carla smiled fondly at the sight of her son. 

“Okay then, let’s get started. What do you want for dinner? It has to have chicken breasts.” 

“Uhmm... How about a quick chicken cacciatore? I’m always a slut for Italian food!” Eren suggested (rather loudly at the end), and Carla thought to herself for a moment. They had all the ingredients for it, so why not? Carla picked up the chicken breasts and placed them into a bowl. All the fat had been cleaned off already, so all she needed to do was season it. 

“Okay then, sure. Watch your language, by the way.” Carla smiled at her sons antics, half-heartedly scolding him. The two picked up their equipment, each doing separate things. Eren picked up a knife for slicing the vegetables that go with the chicken while Carla picked up a fork since she didn’t want to touch the chicken directly. 

“So... what happened during your first day?” Carla’s voice changed and had a hint of steel seeping through, causing the hair on Eren’s arms to stand up. 

Eren paused, the knife half-way through a green. His tanned cheeks paled slightly. 

“Okay, it’s not as bad as you think. I punched him because he was being very rude to me. What did you expect me to do? He was talking trash about you.” Eren began fast only start mumbling towards the end, a frown (pout in the eyes of the brunette next to him) made its way onto his face. 

Eren’s mother stopped what she was doing, before turning to the young man next to her. 

She sighed, a small smile forming on her lips. Her golden eyes crinkled with fondness, a look Eren has seen a hundred times before. The look he received time and time again after he did something that reminded the woman about the love she had for her son. Her big, beautiful baby boy who she adored just because he was born. 

“What am I going to do with you?” She shook her head, turning back to the meat in the bowl. 

“You should love me, that what you should do.” Eren replied playfully. 

Carla’s smiled widened, causing the laughter lines in her cheeks to appear. 

The pair continued to banter and cook, and soon Eren heard a set of keys in the lock for the second time since he had arrived home. 

“I’m home! Finally.” A deep voice came from the entrance, it sounded tired but pleased. 

“Hey honey, we’re in here.” Carla shouted from in the kitchen. Eren winced at the volume of her voice. _Old woman had some lungs._

“Smells nice, you two. What are you cooking?” Grisha Jaeger walked into the kitchen after removing his shoes. He walked over and kissed his wife on the lips as a greeting before ruffling his son’s hair. 

“Dad! Stop! I’m cooking! Unless you want hair in your food! And have you washed your hands yet? Gross!” The teenager groaned as his hair was messed with. _It’s already a mess, stop making it messier!_

“Okay, okay. How was your first day?” Grisha smiled at his son, placing his briefcase on the floor next to him. 

Eren smiled nervously, before turning his head towards his mother. She wasted no time to tell her husband. 

“Eren got into a fight on his first day. He is being punished now.” She crossed her arms, abandoning the pot on the stove, as she shook her head. 

Grisha looked at his son and lifted his eyebrow. 

“You got into a fight...Again?” 

“No...Yes...Maybe? Okay! Yes. But it was the other guy’s fault. The punishment isn’t even that bad! I’m just a temporary member of the student council and the vice-president’s assistant...” Eren blabbed quickly, knowing that there was no point lying to either of his parents. 

Funnily enough, neither of them looked mad or upset. They looked... pleased? _What the fuck?_

“Maybe being in the student council will stop you from getting into trouble! That’s a good idea. Well done head teacher.” Carla stated, nodding to herself before turning to Grisha. 

“I think it should be pretty beneficial to you too.” Grisha agreed with his wife, his hand cradling his chin in thought. Eren looked at his parents, a look of reluctant acceptance plastered into his face. _Of course._

“But did you make any new friends?” Carla asked, glancing at her son before going back to the food. 

“...I guess you could say that.” Since he had finished the vegetables, there was nothing left for him to do now, since the pasta was already done by Carla. 

“I should wash my hands. I’ll be back.” Grisha waved before disappearing up the stairs. 

“Well? Who is it?” Carla prompted her son, turning off the stove in the meantime. 

“His name is Armin. He is in the majority of my classes, except music.” Eren thought of the little blond, who was the first person he spoke to. Armin was in a lot of his classes and promised to show Eren around the school. 

“He sounds cute! Bring him round one day. I want to meet him.” Carla squealed. It wasn’t everyday her son made a new friend. 

“I haven’t even gotten his number yet.” Eren remembered that during the day, he had forgotten to ask the other his number. _Today was really busy._

“Tomorrow, you need to get his number. Anyway, get the plates from the cupboard. Dinner’s ready.” 

Eren spun around to get the plates, passing them down to his mothers waiting hands. 

If he thought about it, you could say he made more than one friend today. And he left more than quite the impression on at least one person. He just didn’t know it. 

At least, not yet. 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about the Jaeger family? I really wanted his parents to be kind and alive because I see that a lot of stories have quite a sad back story for Eren? And I couldn't stand to hurt Eren so... (I'm rubbish at writing angst. Aha.) 
> 
> What do you think the next chapter is going to be about!? I'm quite excited for that one actually. Huehuehuehue (●⌒∀⌒●) 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! All of your comments really made me happy! Thank you so much everyone! Including those who pressed the Kudos button and bookmarked it and everything! All of you are so kind, so thank you! Until tomorrow! (Hopefully)


	7. The Ackermen and Women.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why? What are you looking for in this conversation?” Levi glanced down at the book again, eyes skittering over the words and no longer taking them in. Once the conversation had turned onto Eren, he couldn’t get the tanned skin out of his mind. The big beautiful eyes that are burned into his retina and Levi felt himself sinking. As if he was floating on a cloud, but slowly seeping through it at the same time. 
> 
> _Fuck._

The door swung open, startling the two siblings. Levi and Mikasa looked at each other, communication through eyesight. 

Neither of them knew what was happening. 

Standing in the doorway, was a female. Her long inky black hair, held up in a bun at the back of her head. Her thin and stylish eyebrows were furrowed deeply, causing her powdery blue eyes to look slightly sunken. She was definitely pissed. _What did we do this time?_

“Which one of you ate my trifle? I wanted that.” Their mother glared at the two, right hand on right hip, while her foot tapped the floor impatiently. 

The siblings looked at each other again, both of them shrugging in unison. _Wasn’t me._

Kuchel sighed in frustration. Irritation was written into the creases on her forehead, which only appeared when she was either stressed or angry. _I’m going to assume the latter then._

“Goddammit Kenny. Stop eating my bloody trifles.” Her French accent twisted the words, making the two teenagers smile. 

“Hurry up and get in then. Your father has a longer shift today, so he won’t be home for now. When I get my hands on that bastard...” Kuchel moved away from the door mumbling to herself, obviously heading back to the kitchen since she still had her apron on. 

“Maman, did you not have work today?” As Levi and Mikasa were removing their shoes, Mikasa yelled down the hallway to where their mother should be. 

“I did, but I had a half day. Only one lecture today, so I got to come home early.” Kuchel spoke back, over the sizzling of the food. 

Mikasa hummed, finally removing the other shoe. Levi had finished by that time, and was walking up the stairs. 

Once he arrived at his room, he put his bag on the floor next to his bookshelf. He needed to wash his hands, so he left the room again to head for the toilet. Without warning, Mikasa sped past him, sprinting towards the toilet. 

“Shit!” Levi yelled, sprinting behind her to hopefully get inside before she did. 

The two pushed and barged each other, fighting over who can reach the bathroom first. Mikasa used her height advantage, to trip her brother over by slinging her foot out. 

“Let me use the toilet **_big_** brother!” Mikasa raised her voice slightly, hoping to get her frustration across. 

“Ah! Fuck! You fuckin’ little shit.” As he fell, Levi grabbed onto her ankle, taking her down with him. 

“Ow! Get off you dwarf!” Mikasa kicked her legs out, still using her arms to drag herself to the bathroom. Levi was not having this. 

Using his other hand, he grabbed her free leg before straddling the both of them. She was now at his entire mercy. 

Levi smiled deviously, wiggling his fingers in a menacing way. 

“It’s tickle-time, bitch.” 

Levi moved his fingers over her sides, causing tears to prickle in Mikasa’s eyes. She can’t afford to lose here, she’s too close. 

“Maman! Le-vi’s bully-ing me!” The girl screamed down the stairs, giggles preventing her sentence from coming out fluently. 

“Oh hell no. You started it!” The older of the two paused to argue back, the smug smirk plastered all over his face. 

Soon, both teens heard the stomping of their mother. Growling sounds came from the bottom of the stairs, and that’s when they both knew; they fucked up. 

Levi leaped into the air, sprinting towards the bathroom. He needed to wash his hands! Mikasa scrambled up onto her feet, trying to run after Levi. 

The both of them reached at the same time, only to get stuck in the doorway. Then the glaring contest started. 

Levi may have a resting bitch-face, but Mikasa was one scary _sonovabitch._

“Why can’t you two not argue for five minutes? Can’t you do that? Can’t I cook in peace!” Kuchel began to yell, all she could hear was; STOMP STOMP STOMP “Ow” Or “Fuck”, and frankly it was annoying. 

Levi used that moment to push the skinnier of the two outside the door and slam it into her face. He was the winner of this battle. Locking the door, he moved towards the sink to wash his hands, finally able to feel clean after a whole day at a nasty-ass school. 

He could hear Mikasa’s grumbling from the other side of the door, anger and annoyance threaded into her voice. Telling Levi things such as to ‘hurry up’ or to ‘get the fuck out.’ 

After washing his hands, Levi opened the door to an angry Mikasa, who shoved him outside and locked the door. Kuchel had shuffled back to the kitchen and was humming to a song which was probably in French. 

The teen suddenly felt tired, and realised he fought so much just to wash his hands. _So what though, do you know how much bacteria is in a school? Jesus._

Heading back to his room, he picked up his mobile to look at the messages which have probably piled up. Hanji had sent 26 messages since he had left school. _How the fuck does she do that?_

Levi deleted them, only to text back “Stop filling my inbox with your shit.” 

Isabel had sent him another cat video, which he will never admit that he had smiled the whole time. _No one shall know._

One of the kittens in the video had cocoa coloured fur, which looked extra puffy and fluffy and wonderful to just run his hands through, _just like Eren’s hair_. 

... _What the fuck?_

Clearing his throat, Levi exited the video to send a ‘thank you’ to Isabel. He really missed her, not that he’ll tell her that though. 

“It wasn’t horrible. I’ve seen better.” Levi looked at the message before deleting half of it. 

“It wasn’t horrible.” He couldn’t admit that he’s seen better. _But you haven’t because what video reminds you of **him**?_ Levi shook his head. She would probably send a bunch to find out which one and if she can top it and just be an overall pain in Levi’s ass. 

Since he had no homework, Levi got up and walked over to his bookshelf. There wasn’t a book on any of the shelves that he hasn’t read completely. He needed more, but that’s for another day. Picking up one of the books he hasn’t read in a while, he settled onto his bed. Only to have his bedroom door slammed open. 

“Hey sonny boy. I’m home.” The old man in the doorway spoke with a tilt to his lips. Not quite a smile, but a little bit more to a smirk. Levi blinked slowly to show his irritation. 

“Are you not going to say ‘Welcome home’? I’ve been working all day, can’t I get some love?” Kenny tried again, leaning his body weight on the door frame. 

“No. You lost that right as soon as you slammed my door open. You’re only in here to get away from Mum anyway.” Levi looked down to his book, his top lip curled in a snarl. 

“Owie. Papa sad. But, touché.” Kenny clutched the area over his heart, faking hurt. A smile soon made its way onto his face so he stood up straight and walked out, purposely leaving the door open to annoy his son some more. 

“I guess I’ll go annoy Mika then.” Kenny called out over his shoulder. 

“Yeah, go annoy your other child. Close the door- For fuck sakes.” Levi grabbed the bookmark from his side table and placed it in the book. He got up and closed the door, however as soon as he turned around, Mikasa was banging on the other side. 

“Let me in your room. Dad’s being dad again.” Mikasa spoke from the other side. Levi huffed, spun around and opened the door again. 

“Fuck you want.” 

“Let me in. We need to talk anyway.” Allowing herself in, Mikasa waltz passed Levi and sat on his bed. 

“Lemony Snicket?” Mikasa was looking at the book on his bed, lips tilting into a small smile. 

“Don’t judge, good writer.” Levi sat next to her, picking up the book. 

“I’m not judging. Anyway, who’s that Eren guy?” Mikasa pulled the green scarf down, so it was loose around her neck. 

“Straight to business huh? What do you want me to say? He’s the new kid? I’m pretty sure you already knew that.” Levi opened the book to continue reading. 

“Yeah, I figured that. But isn’t he just your type?” A slight devilish hint to her voice made Levi pause and glance in her direction. 

“Why? What are you looking for in this conversation?” Levi glanced down at the book again, eyes skittering over the words and no longer taking them in. Once the conversation had turned onto Eren, he couldn’t get the tanned skin out of his mind. The big beautiful eyes that are burned into his retina and Levi felt himself sinking. As if he was floating on a cloud, but slowly seeping through it at the same time. 

_Fuck._

“I see. That’s a good sign then.” At Mikasa’s words, Levi looked up at her. She was now standing, and staring back at Levi. The smile on her face didn’t disappear and Levi felt suspicion creep up on him. He furrowed his brows, wondering what she was up to now. 

“Well, I assure you, I’ll help the best I can, **_big_** brother.” At those lasts words, Mikasa twirled on the ball of her feet and skipped, yes _skipped_ out of the room. 

_Has hell frozen over?_

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, now we have met the Ackerman family!!! Yay!!!!   
> What's this? Is Mikasa onto something here? IS SHE ON TO US? Huehuehue. Levi, be prepared. 
> 
> What do you think guys? Did you like it? Wanna see more of it? Let me know! ^_^   
> We're almost to chapter 8! So hooray! Thank you for all of your comments and kudos and bookmarks! Honestly, thank you to each and everyone of you. I know this story isn't the best, but all I am getting is praise and support, so thank you everyone! It means so much to me!  
> Until next time guys!!


	8. What a Bunch of Siblings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi Eren, I’m Krista! I’m in your form as well as Armin. So please don’t hesitate to ask me questions!” A petite blonde spoke up from beside Armin. She had to tilt her body to be seen, so Eren tilted forward as well. The two had similar features, such as bright blue eyes and blond hair. Both of them were small and shared a round nose, so Eren assumed they were related in some sort of way. He asked anyway. 

The next day, Eren came into school with an objective. He needed to get Armin’s number. When he reached his form room, he found the little blond sitting in the same seat yesterday. Feeling relieved, Eren sat down beside him and spoke up. 

“Hello, Armin.” The other looked up from the book in their hands, and smiled kindly at Eren. 

“Hello! I’m glad you remembered my name!” Armin laughed, putting the book down on the desk in front of him. 

Eren smiled at the joke, before turning to face Armin completely. _Might as well get it over and done with._

“Hey, if you don’t mind-” 

“I realised yesterday that I-” 

The two had spoken at the same time, both of them not hearing the other until mid-sentence. They stared at each other in shock for a few seconds before bursting into giggles and snorts. 

“Sorry, sorry. You go first” Armin placed a stray lock behind his ear, his smile crinkling his cornflower blue eyes at the corners. 

Eren shook his head, wanting to hear what Armin said. He can always ask for his number later. “No, you go first.” 

“Oh. Well, I just wanted to say that, yesterday I hadn’t introduced you to my friends or anything because of what happened at Lunch. If you wanted to, do you want to sit with us?” Armin looked Eren straight in the eyes, determination and hope colouring the irises. 

How could Eren say no? _As if I would say no, anyway._

“Sure! I was going to ask you that too. And for your number?” Eren used the chance while he could. Knowing him, he would forget to ask for his number later on. 

Armin nodded, and took out his phone. Following in his steps, Eren took out his phone, and they switched. Both of them typed in their number into the phones, before giving them back. 

“There! Thank you.” Armin looked down onto the phone in his hand, and smiled at the new name in his phone book. Eren felt himself blush, not used to the whole friendship thing. 

People began to pour into the room and Eren took out his timetable to see his first lesson. 

**EREN JAEGER| FORM: 13A | FORM ROOM: 104 | FORM TUTOR: MR. K SHADIS**

**Tuesday**

**08:40-09:00 Form**

**09:00-10:00** Physical Education | N/A | Mr. Eko-Idaraya 

**10:00-11:00** English| Room 109 | Mrs. Anh 

**Break**

**11:20-12:20** Spanish | Room 015 | Miss. Isbaanish 

**12:20-01:20** History | Room 345 | Ms. Tarix 

**Lunch**

**02:10-02:15 Form**

**02:15-03:15** Mathematics | Room 156 | Mr. Wiskunde 

_Shit, P.E first? It’s a good thing I carried my P.E kit. Or well, Mum told me to-_

“Eren? What do you have first?” 

Eren looked up to make eye contact with Armin. He glanced down again and frowned. _Fucking P.E._

“I have P.E, what about you?” The tanned male sighed the sigh of the year, slumping in his seat. 

“It sucks to have it first period isn’t it? I understand. I have it too. At least you don’t have it on Mondays.” Armin smiled, trying to make a joke of the situation. It was easy for him because he was used to it. 

“Yeah. Thank the lord for that, because I would’ve quit school.” Eren sat up, just in time for Mr. Shadis to walk in. _Well, second day here I come._

~~ 

P.E was horrible, just like he had expected. The gym smelled of sweat and body odour because of the sweaty students. He couldn’t wait to get clean air into his lungs. 

In English, he met Mrs. Anh. She was pretty cool, and spoke to Eren about everything they had done so far. Currently, they were working on coursework so he had time to catch up as long as he didn’t slack off. Eren accepted that, and got to work quickly. 

By the time break reached, Eren needed water. He was so damn thirsty from P.E because even though he had his P.E kit, he didn’t bring water because he wasn’t prepared. He speed walked to the canteen in hopes that the line wasn’t too long. Luckily his class was nearby, and he made it in time. 

Once inside he quickly bought a drink. He realised he had no one to sit with, but that wasn’t anything new. He hasn’t had anyone to sit next to him in years but that’s not going to start affecting him now. 

He was going to walk around outside and wait until the bell went, until he saw Armin waving at him from a table. Hesitantly, he made his way over to the blond and stood at the end of the table. 

The table was filled with students from the same year. Armin moved up the bench to give Eren some space. The brunet was about to decline, but Armin grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. The blond was stronger than he looked. 

“Owie, Armin. Almost pulled my arm out of its socket.” Eren rubbed his wrist, playfully complaining to the boy next to him. 

Armin screwed up his face in regret, his shoulders hunching as he winced. “Sorry Eren, I didn’t mean to pull you so hard. I didn’t want you to walk off though.” 

_Hm. Smart._

“It’s alright. I hope I’m not intruding or anything.” Eren felt quite out of place, since the group of teenagers all looked comfortable with each other. In fact, several of the teenagers were now looking at him curiously. 

“No, you’re not. Don’t worry.” Armin patted his shoulder, and turned to the rest at the table. 

“Hey guys, this is Eren. He’s a new friend.” 

Eren thought he heard wrong. It was the first time in years, someone had used that word with his name in the same sentence and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks in a mix of happiness and embarrassment. He begged that it didn’t show. 

“Hi Eren, I’m Krista! I’m in your form as well as Armin. So please don’t hesitate to ask me questions!” A petite blonde spoke up from beside Armin. She had to tilt her body to be seen, so Eren tilted forward as well. The two had similar features, such as bright blue eyes and blond hair. Both of them were small and shared a round nose, so Eren assumed they were related in some sort of way. He asked anyway. 

“Are you two related?” 

“Hmm? Oh no. We just look similar. It’s weird.” Armin spoke up, amusement present in his voice as he looked at Eren. Krista giggled behind him. 

“Yeah, weird that they look so similar isn’t it? The whole Aryan descent looking thing. Weird.” Another female spoke up. This time, she had brown hair with a reddish tint, almost auburn in its colour. Her eyes were a normal chocolate brown, but they were warm. 

She was stuffing her face with a ham sandwich, chewing as she spoke. The other people at the table looked at her in disgust. Eren felt like they could be friends too. 

“Sasha! Stop that, it’s disgusting. Connie, speak to her. She’ll only listen to you.” A tall girl grumbled before poking someone else in the head. 

The girl had freckles dotted across her cheeks, her eyes having more a gold-like tint to them. They were similar in colour to Carla’s eyes, but they were filled with mischief. She held her hair in a short ponytail that barely reached her shoulders. 

The other teenager (who Eren assumed was ‘Connie’) laughed, using his spare hand that wasn’t holding a spoon to swat at the girls hand. He had shaved his hair, to the point where it was just stubbles on his head. He had large brown eyes, and a bright grin. The teenager seemed small, probably one of the smallest in the group excluding Krista. 

The girl who was stuffing her mouth (Sasha?) grumbled as Connie tried to get her to slow down. The two seemed close, and Eren assumed they were best friends. 

“Ymir, you can’t talk. You only listen to Krista!” A burly blond laughed loudly, his arm around a tall, lanky brunet. The group was big, but it seemed that there was smaller group of friends that normally goes in twos. But, who would Armin be with? 

Eren soon found out that the burly blond and lanky brunet were dating. They’re Reiner and Bertolt, and they’ve been stuck at the hip for years. He also found out that Krista had moved in later, and Ymir (freckled girl) clung onto her like gum. Sasha and Connie were practically born together and Armin is best friends with another girl who is running late. 

Eren felt relieved. He had never tried to fit in with such a large group, but they were all really nice. All of them had reassured him and made him feel welcomed. Even when he found out that Donkey-Kong, err- Jean was part of their group, he never felt left out or anything. 

Break finished, had the group separated to go to class. Eren followed Armin like a duckling, and lessons had been slow and uneventful during the day. Even when Jean was in that lesson, nothing happened. The brunet assumed that the other had probably learnt their lesson. 

By the time lunch had hit, the day had gone fairly well. Eren had made several friends, and he had someone to talk to during lessons. 

Eren and Armin made their way to the table they were at during break, and sat down on the bench. Most of the group was already there except Reiner and Bertolt. However, in their place was- 

“Mikasa!?” Eren shouted with shock plastered all over his face. He realised his voice was too loud, and slapped a hand to his mouth. _Whoops_

“Hello, Eren. Armin spoke to me about you.” Mikasa spoke up, a small twitch at the corner of her lips told Eren that she was amused. He also noticed the twinkling in her gun-metal grey eyes. 

“Oh, so you’re the new kid?” A blonde spoke up from beside Mikasa. She was also straight faced, but a more bored tone took over her voice. She held her hair into a bun at the back of her head, and had crystal blue eyes. Her nose curved outwards, and her skin was milky. 

“Oh, you’ve met Mikasa? She’s the girl I was talking about at break. My best friend?” Armin spoke up, looking between the two. Eren turned and nodded his head to Armin, before looking at the blonde across from him. 

“Ah, yes. I’m Eren Jaeger.” He held his hand out with a small polite smile. 

“Annie Leonhardt. Mikasa’s taken by the way, by me.” Annie gripped Eren’s hand hard, proving how much of a threat she could be. Eren held his breath and his cheeks puffed out, showing the teenagers around him that he was in pain. 

Armin laughed (a bit more on the nervous side) and Mikasa placed her hand on theirs. Annie removed her grip and sat back. 

Eren rubbed his sore hand, pouting slightly as he watched the skin redden before looking back up. 

“No offense, but I’m not interested.” 

“Okay, good.” The blonde nodded her head and then decided to ignore the rest of the conversation by putting in her earphones. Mikasa shook her head at her girlfriend. 

“Sorry, she does that to everyone. I know you’re not interested.” Mikasa had a glint to her eyes, and Eren felt suspicious of her because of it. _What is that supposed to mean?_

“Annie’s just a loner!” Reiner popped up from behind and placed both his hands onto Annie’s shoulders. He had obviously heard their conversation. 

Annie hadn’t even jumped. 

“Get your meaty hands off of me before I forcefully remove them” Her voice stayed stable, but the air around seemed to have dropped several degrees. Reiner chuckled and lifted his hands but before he sat down, he ruffled her hair. Annie slapped his hand away, before combing her fingers through the top of her head to settle the hair strands. 

“Ah, sibling rivalry.” Connie spoke up from the other side of the table, his arm around Sasha’s shoulder as she munched on a biscuit. 

“You’re related?” Eren popped into the conversation. _How many siblings will I meet?_

“Yeah, we’re fraternal twins” Reiner grinned, and Annie just rolled her eyes in response. 

_Huh, well wha’do you know?_

“Is there any other siblings I should know about? I know about Reiner and Annie, Mikasa and Levi, who else do I need to know about?” Eren slumped; he wasn’t used to getting to know people. 

“Oh! If you know about Levi, then you know Erwin right?” Armin turned and faced the brunet, a knowing smile on his face. 

“Urh... Yeah?” Eren furrowed his eyebrows, confusion and suspicion written into the crease between his brows. 

“Well he’s my older brother. That’s how I met Mikasa.” Armin grinned, blinding Eren with his shiny teeth. 

Mikasa nodded once the two made eye contact. Eren sighed and put a hand to his head, feeling an upcoming headache. 

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Does this seem a bit like a filler? It does to me... Maybe that's because I couldn't do everything I wanted to with this chapter. Well the juicy bits should be next chapter anyway. I guess this story is going to be a bit longer than I was expecting. Whoops.
> 
> And it's official! All chapters are posted, so now AO3 has the same amount of chapters that Tumblr has!! Whoop. That also means that chapters may be updated slower, sorry guys! 
> 
> I just want to say thank you to everyone! I've gotten such nice comments that I want to dance around the room! (I did) AnYwHoO... THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE, YOU ALL DESERVE A HUG. Or cookies if you prefer that.


	9. A Little Bit of Mikasa Magic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Levi does sports?” Eren couldn’t help but ask. The need to know more about the older teenager was burning in Eren’s stomach. He didn’t know why though, so he just assumed it was because of his unending curiosity. 

“So Eren, I heard that you’ve already landed yourself into trouble?” Reiner started, leaning on the table with a smug grin on his face. 

“What, Seriously? How did you do that?” Connie asked, turning away from Sasha to hear the conversation. It seemed like everyone found him interesting and was now listening in. 

“Oh...Erhm... I got into a fight... I guess.” Eren spoke quietly, not used to having everyone’s attention on him. It was quite unnerving. 

“Oh shit! With who?” Connie seemed to have lit up, his eyes sparkling with interest to hear about the story. Sasha had a similar look to her eye, but he was still munching on her sandwich. Ymir looked uninterested, but still tilted her body to face the group and Krista just looked worried. 

Annie looked incredulous, shocked that someone as awkward as Jaeger could ever get into a fight. One that got _him_ in trouble! She turned to Mikasa, but the raven haired girl kept her face emotionless. She knew about Eren’s punishment, and wasn’t that interested in the story. She already knew that it had something to do with Jean, and that said a lot. 

“With Jean, it’s why I don’t really...urh...Like him.” Eren scratched the back of his neck, a habit he had built up over the years of his teenager life. 

“Oh yeah, I think you mentioned that. So it was him huh.” Reiner nodded and no doubt came through in his tone. No one in the group needed confirmation from their friend since they knew his personality. 

“Did you win?” Ymir had a mischievous glint to her eye again; interested in finding out anything she can to lower the ego of that arrogant douchesnozzle. 

“Oh Ymir!” Krista pouted, a small furrow appeared between her blonde eyebrows and Ymir wrapped her freckled arms around the petite body, swaying them slightly to console her girlfriend. 

“N’aww, I’m sorry bubz. But I seriously need to know.” Ymir cooed, before turning to Eren and using a serious tone. 

Reiner chuckled loudly, practically shaking the whole table along with him. Bertolt cracked a small nervous smile, sweat dripping down his temple. 

“Oh, well I punched him.” Eren deadpanned, shrugging as he said it. He just stated the truth in that one sentence, what else could he add? The others looked at him incredulously, looking at each other before turning to him again. 

“Just one punch? How many did he get on you? You don’t have any bruises on your face, or anything.” Connie asked, he a look of confusion on his face. 

“None. That was the whole fight. I punched him in the nose, and it started bleeding. I don’t think I broke it though, because he only had a plaster over the bridge of his nose.” Eren spoke, picking at the fruits in his fruit cup he had bought for lunch. 

Silence took over the group, and Eren felt a familiar heat settle on his cheeks. _Oh no, have I ruined it? What if they don’t like me anymo-_

Suddenly the whole group burst into laughter; Reiner with his thunderous chuckles, Ymir with her witchy cackles, Bertolt with his silent shaking, Krista with her girly giggles, Connie with his loud “Ha ha”s , Armin with his polite and frankly quite normal laugh, Mikasa and her smile, Annie with her catlike snicker, Sasha with her choking,- _Oh shit_

Eren quickly got a cup of water from the table next to where the food is sold and passed it to the brunette. She snatched it from him, and gulped it down quickly. 

The group had begun to settle down after that, (excluding Ymir) rubbing tears out of their eyes and fanning their faces with their hands. Eren had no clue as to why they were laughing and hoped someone would clarify to him. He felt awkward because everyone was laughing (or smiling in Mikasa’s case) and all of the other students were staring. 

“That dude deserved it. He had it coming for a long time now.” Reiner spoke up, his voice slightly raspy from the booming laugh he had just performed. Connie nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah, man. He’s a little bit of a dick.” 

“‘A little’? He’s an asshole!” Ymir laughed out, clutching her stomach still. Krista was using her hands to try and cool down the taller teenager, a small smile on her face. 

“Well maybe he can go fuck himself then.” Eren spoke, before smacking a hand over his mouth. He didn’t mean to say that out loud. 

Ymir, Connie and Reiner burst into laughter again, causing Eren to smile to himself. 

_Maybe this whole “friends” thing won’t be as hard as I thought._

~~ 

“So, you’re now Levi Ackerman’s little pet?” Ymir clarified, using her fork to point at the brunet further down the table. 

“No...Or well, yes.” Eren tilted his head to the side, looking up to remember the word that was used on the paper. 

“Dude, that’s... that’s kind of awesome.” Connie’s eyes sparkled again, reminding Eren of a puppy. 

“Why’s that?” The tanned teenager asked, sipping on his apple juice carton. 

“Well, he’s a part of that group. Y’know, the Student Council! They’re pretty famous!” Connie waved his arms around, excitement colouring his voice. 

“It’s true! All the girls have a crush on Erwin or Levi. Mostly Erwin, but there is like a group of girls who like the dark, handsome and mysterious type. And they’re insanely smart, that’s why they’re famous as well. And Y’know Hanji? She’s like a science prodigy. But she’s insane dude, like completely off her rockers.” Sasha crunched the crisps in her mouth as she spoke, spitting bits of the crisps everywhere on the table. 

“She’s hot, though... Not as hot as you honey!” Ymir quickly hugged Krista, who rolled her blue eyes at the girl’s antics. 

“In fact, Mikasa and Armin are pretty well known too!” Reiner patted the charcoal haired girl, shifted her forward in her seat due to his force. She didn’t react to them , as if she was used to it. _They probably were._

“No I’m not. Mikasa is more famous than I am; I’m just known as his geeky little brother.” Armin placed a stray hair behind his ear, and Eren mentally noted it down as a habit. Whether it was because of nervousness, or just a habit, he didn’t know yet. 

“Well, she does do a lot of sports. Like running and boxing. She’s like a female version of Levi.” Annie spoke up, leaning her head on the palm of her hand which was held up by her elbow on the table. 

“Levi does sports?” Eren couldn’t help but ask. The need to know more about the older teenager was burning in Eren’s stomach. He didn’t know why though, so he just assumed it was because of his unending curiosity. 

“Yeah! Don’t think he’s just about Academics. Under those clothes, he’s got a body of a fighter.” Armin spoke up, his lips growing into a knowing smile. Eren felt his defences building up. 

_Suspicious..._

“Just ask Mikasa, she’s his little sister, remember!” 

Eren turned to look at the girl in front of him, and was shocked to see a similar smile on her face. It looked much more devious on her and Eren feared for his life for some reason. 

“Oh yes. He goes jogging every morning, and is great in P.E. He also has piercings, but can’t wear them in school.” Mikasa copied her girlfriend, and placed her head on her palm. She stared at Eren and watched his reaction. 

His face had gone red, and his lips had parted. She could tell this was an unconscious action, and sighed. This was going to be a bit harder than she thought. 

Eren thought about all the possible piercings Levi could have, since he wasn’t allowed them in school. Out of the blue, he pictured a topless Levi, his abs glistening as he moved effortlessly along the pavement, jogging without a care in the world. Eren felt his face heat up and spread down his body, and decided to stop that thought. He shook his head, and sipped noisily on the straw. 

“He’s not interested in girls though.” Mikasa added in casually, spinning the fork between her fingers. 

Eren spat out the apple juice, he had nearly choked and was now coughing quite violently. His face had gone a complete shade of red and he refused to meet her eyes. 

Armin patted his back in sympathy, hiding his amused smile behind the other. The raven haired girl sat up and mentally patted herself on the back. 

Actually, maybe this could work with a bit of Mikasa magic. 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I managed to get the next chapter up quite soon! I wasn't expecting that.   
> What do you guys think!? Do you like it? Here is some more meddling Mikasa. 
> 
> This is like, the other half of chapter 8, since I wasn't able to write it all together. But because of that, I had to change a little in my plan. Doesn't change anything drastic, just what happens next chapter. >:) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this, and thank you for all of the comments and kudos and everything! It means a lot!. I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^


	10. Are You Gay, Mr. Grey?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Huh? Oh, uhm...” He mumbled in response, looking down the page underneath him, as his cheeks filled with colour. Levi narrowed his eyes, obviously not taking the younger teens bullshit. 
> 
> “Just spit it out.” Levi huffed, setting the biro pen down on the table. 
> 
> _Well, what does he have to lose?_

After form, Eren and Armin went to their last class together which was Maths. The lesson went smoothly, and Eren managed to understand and keep up with the class despite being new to the school. Armin gave him some help, telling him small bits to remember and helping him out with his notes. Soon, the last bell went, and the students were packing up to go home. 

Eren promised to call Armin after he got home, so they could talk and maybe get some homework done over the phone. Armin agreed and walked out, leaving Eren to make his way to the Student Council room. 

Once Eren arrived, he walked in and looked around the seats. Levi was sitting in the same place as yesterday, and was writing on a piece of paper. Erwin was in a conversation with Hanji, who saw Eren as he walked in and jumped out of her seat in excitement. 

“Hey sweet cheeks! I’m glad you could make it again!” Hanji stumbled over a few chairs that were placed underneath the table wrong, before crashing heavily onto the tanned teenager. Eren stumbled to hold up her weight, since she was draped over him and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. 

“H-hello Hanji, uhm...” Eren stuttered through his speech, his cheeks filling up with colour as his embarrassment level increased. _How long could one person hug?_

“Oi, glasses-freak, get off of him before you choke him.” Levi never looked up, and continued to write as he spoke to the person hanging onto Eren as if he was a life line. Silently, Eren thanked the lord for Levi. 

“N’aww, stop being jealous Levi, just because you want to be able to drape all over him like this too.” Hanji spoke, her tone seemed light but Levi squirmed at her words. Eren, however, turned the colour of a cherry and looked at the wall. _What a beautiful wall it was, such intricate designs in the white wallpaper. Or was that just dirt?_

Hanji listened to Levi, and slowly removed her weight from the younger teenager. Eren let out a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. Hanji giggled at him, before returning to her seat. 

After a few minutes of listening to Erwin and Hanji talk, Jean arrived. He huffed as he sat down in the seat in front of Eren, setting his back down next to him. He gave Eren a sarcastic smile, which Eren returned before they both turned away to face their seniors. 

“Okay, so let’s get started. Today we’ll be dealing with separate things. Hanji with the fund for the next charity sale that the food department wanted to do, Levi and Eren with the surveys and lastly, Jean and I with complaints of the students. If there are any questions you two, please ask us.” Erwin looked at the two on the end. When they nodded in response, he looked down at his papers and passed them around to whoever needed them. 

Eventually Levi placed his pen down, and looked to Eren. They looked at each other for a few minutes, until their papers were in front of them. 

“So...uhm, what’s the surveys about?” Eren asked, briefly skimming through the papers. 

“The head teacher wanted us to ask the students about bullying and what not, and if there is anything they want improved the most. So he wanted us to make a survey so students can say whatever they want anonymously.” Levi answered; going through the checklist he was given. 

“Okay, so what do we have to do next?” 

“Right now, we just need to make some questions up, and go through them with Mr. Pixis.” 

Eren nodded in response, and picked up a pen and paper to start writing ideas. He looked up to Levi, who had already started writing. 

“One of the questions needs to ask about their experience with bullying, so we know how many students actually deal with it.” Levi spoke aloud, and Eren nodded. He was already brainstorming the types of question they should use. 

As they went on, they continue to speak about their ideas and what could go into their survey. Eren found it easy to speak to Levi, and suddenly wondered if all those rumours were true. Especially the one Mikasa spoke to him about. _Well, Mikasa’s his sister, so she wouldn’t lie about that right? But then again, what if she was just messing with me?_

“What’s wrong, Luciole?” Levi spoke after a minute, scaring Eren out of his thoughts. Because of that, Eren didn’t notice what Levi had called him. 

“Huh? Oh, uhm...” The green eyed teen mumbled as he looked down the page underneath him, as his cheeks filled with colour. Levi narrowed his eyes, obviously not taking the younger teens bullshit. 

“Just spit it out.” Levi huffed, setting the biro pen down on the table. 

_Well, what does he have to lose?_

“Are you gay?” Eren blurted out and suddenly the whole room went silent. Eren hadn’t noticed the background noise while he was talking to Levi but now that it was gone he suddenly missed it dearly. And he also missed his life because after Levi was done with him he would no longer have one. And if Levi didn’t take it, he would because _how the fuck did I just let myself say that? I’m so fucking stupid!_

Levi‘s eyes had widened, and Eren barely noticed the icy blue in his eyes. His eyes seemed to be blue instead of silver in that moment and Eren wondered if it was because of the light. 

He also wondered if that slight hue on his cheeks was because of the light as well because _how the fuck could Levi Ackerman, the guy who looks like he could kill two men with his fists, blush?_

“And what if I am? What does that have to do with anything?” Levi replied calmly and Eren wondered if the blush was a hallucination. The noise in the background returned again, and Eren sighed in relief. 

“Oh, uhm... Mikasa and co told me some things... So I was just, uhm, wondering.” 

Levi’s face screwed up, before it relaxed again. He looked to Eren and out of the blue, a smirk stretched his lips. It was so strange seeing the smirk on Levi’s face, but it looked right at home. The smirk removed the scary look to his face and made him look like sex on two legs. Eren crossed his legs underneath the table and begged that nothing would happen. 

“Why were you wondering? Are you having _thoughts_ , Eren?” Levi spoke as if he knew exactly the thoughts that were running through the tanned teenagers mind right now. As if he knew that all Eren wanted in that moment was to have that body, that seemed to be fit and build to be on a magazine cover, over him doing sinful things _and stop thinking right now Eren before you get caught because now Levi is looking at you and did his smirk just get bigger? Oh shit._

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. We need to finish this.” Eren coughed into his hand and looked back to his paper. 

Levi continued to smile, but allowed Eren to get away with it since he turned back to his work. Eren used his hand to fan his face since it felt like fire was dancing across his cheeks. 

_Damn Mikasa._

But Eren also felt happy, because wasn’t Levi just teasing him? Doesn’t that mean that Levi could have a bit of fun too? Maybe Levi is nicer than he thought... And maybe it could lead into something more. 

_Like friendship._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD DAMMIT EREN. DON'T DO THAT. Amiright?   
> Haha. Well... yeah, this happened so I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I actually wanted it to be a bit more on the fluffy side but whoops, I guess. Ahahaa...ha...
> 
> Did you like it? (✪㉨✪)  
> AnywhoOo... This has gotten so much more attention than I was expecting, because like yeah...I wasn't expecting anything more than like maybe 10 kudos if anything but yeah. THANK YOU GUYS, THANK YOU EVERYONE.   
> Until next time ❤


	11. Tastes like Strawberry Bubblegum.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi looked up when he saw the teenager walking out, and felt pressured to do something. He didn’t know what, but he knew if he let Eren leave, he would regret it. 
> 
> “Eren?” _Huh?_

Levi placed the surveys in his bag, so when tomorrow came he could bring them to the head teacher before heading to class. He glanced over his shoulder to look at the brunet to his side, and admired the way how his hair seemed so soft to touch. He wanted nothing more than to bury his head into the fluffy hair, cuddling the brunet close to his body and share their warmth. Levi somehow knew that the green eyed beauty would be warm, and could wait to be able to hold him during cold winter nights _and slow down there..._

He turned to his bag, and cleared his throat. Why did he keep thinking about him? Why did he feel the need to touch him every time the tanned beauty got within a few meters of him? He’s thinking about him so much, that he let the word “Firefly” slip out of his mouth and he had never felt so embarrassed in his life. He was just glad that no one in the room knew what he said, since it was in French. 

Levi looked up when he saw the teenager walking out, and felt pressured to do something. He didn’t know what, but he knew if he let Eren leave, he would regret it. 

“Eren?” _Huh?_

“Yes, Levi?” Eren stopped and turned around, looking at the coal haired male in front of him. 

“Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to walk together?” _Shit. Well might as well go with it._

“Oh, sure, I guess.” Eren nodded, and waited by the door. Levi’s eyes widened in shock, grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. _Well great, now it’s going to be just you two and what are you going to do if you say something weird again?_

Levi opened the door, and held it open to Eren who was waving goodbye to a sobbing Hanji and a smiling Erwin. Jean just rolled his eyes and went back to packing up his things. 

Eren walked out first, saying ‘thank-you’ to Levi while the shorter male said his goodbyes. When they were walking down the corridor, the brunet turned to the other. 

“So Mikasa’s not coming today?” 

“No, she didn’t have club today.” Levi answered, not bothering to look at the amazing person next to him, and he had no idea why. _Oh that’s right, if you look at him you’ll burn because he’s so bright and you’re so dark. Why did you ask him to walk with you again?_

_Okay, stop that thought right there._

“Mikasa’s in a club? What’s she in?” Eren’s eyebrows raised, but he didn’t look too shocked. But neither would Levi, because look at Mikasa. She’s like a tank. 

“Yeah, she’s in track. And a boxing club, but that’s out of school.” 

“Oh yes, that came up. Cool... And you?” Eren turned to Levi again, a sparkle of curiosity and Levi thought he looked like a puppy. The thought almost made him smile, but he caught himself before he did. 

“Me? Track, boxing... I used to do some swimming but I quit because Mr. Pixis wanted me to be in the Student Council.” Levi looked straight into those mesmerising eyes and felt himself sinking again. He looked away quickly, and sped up his pace. 

Eren sped up to keep next to him, but seemed to be a bit slower. 

“You used to swim? That’s cool! I wish I could swim. Maybe you could teach me?” Eren asked, smiling with those perfect teeth and Levi couldn’t help but nod. 

_Goddammit Eren._

“Yeah, okay sure. It’s strange that someone like you can’t swim though. How old are you again?” Levi teased, feeling a smirk pull at the corner of his lips. It widened when he saw the blush rise up in the apple of Eren’s cheeks, and he felt happy that it was him that made Eren blush. 

“Har, har. Seventeen thank you very much. I’m not old like you.” Eren poked his tongue out and Levi chuckled, a deep rumble from in the middle of his chest and Eren’s eyes widened significantly. The brunet slowed down at stared at the older teenager with a gaping mouth. 

“Eighteen is not old. I’m only a year older than you, child.” Levi replied, the smirk on his face had softened into something like a smile. 

“You just laughed! The black elf just smiled!” Eren pointed at the black haired teenager, his lips pulling to make a grin. His eyes were sparkling like the Caribbean Sea and Levi almost swooned. 

“What did you just call me?” Levi turned to face Eren, furrowing his eyebrows but keeping the slight smile to keep it playful. 

“Huh? Nothing! Ihavenoideawhatyou’retalkingabout.” Eren zoomed past Levi, speed walking to get out of the school. Levi chuckled again, jogging to the end of the corridor to catch up with the brunet. 

~~ 

When they had arrived at Eren’s house, Eren turned to Levi with a gentle smile. Sun seemed to have started to set, causing a slight orange hue to the golden skin on the brunet’s cheeks. Levi stared in awe, and wanted nothing more than to pull down that awkward but beautiful, kind human being down and press their lips together. He wanted to taste that sweet pink and wondered if they would taste like the strawberry gum Eren had been chewing on the way home. 

But he ignored those feelings, and continued to stare. Wasn’t this a bit much, considering he only knew the brunet for only a few days? 

“Uhm, Levi... Because I’m like... your assistant and... uhm, stuff. Can, uhm. Can I get your... err...” Eren stuttered, keeping his gaze on the concrete underneath them. Levi knew what he was asking for anyway, and took out his phone. Eren fumbled for his in his back pocket and when he had taken it out, Levi took the phone from him. Levi placed Eren’s number into his own phone and gave the small device back to the brunet. 

“I’ll call you.” Levi almost purred, and winked. He watched the brunet change in colour and grinned mentally. Eren stuttered a ‘goodbye’ and a ‘thank-you’ before scrambling inside of his house. Levi snickered, walking in the same direction they came from. 

He actually lived a few roads from the school, but he really wanted to walk the brunet home. Eren was too innocent, what if someone took advantage of that? He was just being a responsible senior to him, and walked him home. Nothing more, nothing less. 

But Levi couldn’t help but smile at the new name in the phone, and couldn’t wait to get home so he could message ‘Luciole’. 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL... HERE IS ERERI. THE ERERI TRAIN HAS ARRIVED. The journey may be long, but please follow me along the way.  
> This chapter is one of the shorter ones, so sorry about that. I just didn't know how to continue it any further, without taking any of the next chapters parts, so yeah.   
> Eheh. o(°∀°)b 
> 
> I also wanted to start the other Ereri fic I was starting in the background. It's a Gangsta crossover, so expect that soon...maybe? Aha...  
> Thank you everyone for reading this, and all your kudos, (OVER 50 NOW, OH MY GOSH THANK YOU GUYSSS) And comments! THANK YOU EVERYONE. I WILL HUG YOU ALL, AND IF YOU DON'T WANT HUGS, I SHALL GIVE YOU COOKIES.


	12. What is This Feeling? So Sudden and New!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lingering feeling came back, and Levi stomped it down. 
> 
> “What don’t I want to know?” 
> 
> “You like him. Don’t deny it Levi.” Levi’s eyes widened and the lingering feeling came back in full force. 

Levi opened the front door, smiling down at his phone still. He kept looking back at it while he walked back, smiling the whole way. He felt good, wonderful in fact, but he wondered _why_ it felt so good. 

It’s not like it’s the first time he’s ever gotten a new contact in his phone, why is this one so important? Levi had a lingering suspicion but he refuses to acknowledge it. It would change everything, and it was just too soon. 

He didn’t know anything about Eren yet... But was it possible? 

Levi shook his head, bending down to remove his shoes. Kuchel popped her head round the corner, smiling once Levi made eye contact. 

“Hey there, what took you so long? Did you stop off somewhere to eat?” 

Levi looked to his feet before looking up again, ignoring the feeling of heat seeping into his cheeks. 

“No. I walked someone home.” The teenager pushed his bag up his shoulder, turning to the stairs to head to his room. He hoped she would drop it there, but obviously Kuchel being the nosy mother as always, decided to probe for more information. 

“Was it a crushie wushie?” Kuchel smirked, her eyes glinting in the light from the window. 

“Please, don’t speak like that ever again. Seriously, and no, it wasn’t a... ‘crushie wushie’.” Levi made quotation marks with his fingers, before speeding up the stairs. He heard the faint cackles from his mother and rolled his eyes in response. 

Once he got to his room, he put his back on the floor by the door, pushing it out of the way. He felt the dirt from the day caked onto his skin and wanted a bath straight away. He grabbed a clean towel, and headed to the bathroom. 

He showered quickly, knowing that he had a few pieces of homework to do. So once he got out, he sped to his room, only to slip in shock. He landed hard on his backside, feeling the pain shoot up his spine. 

“Ow! Fuck, shit, bitch!” Levi rolled onto his side, and rubbed soothing circles into his lower back. After a few moments of him spewing explicit words, he glared at the girl on his bed who was now laughing so hard, tears were pouring from her eyes like rivers. 

After living with him for so long, Levi’s so called ‘scary-glares’ didn’t scare her anymore. Mikasa clutched her stomach and rolled over the bed, the book forgotten underneath her as she laughed her heart out. It was rare for her to laugh so much, and so loudly so Levi didn’t dare disrupt her (even though he really wanted to). 

“What the fuck do you want? Fucking annoying little shit.” Levi stood up, stretching slightly to ease the pain. He walked over to his wardrobe and took out some clothes to change into. 

“Hah... Oh gosh, that was so funny. I really can’t laugh anymore... Pffft!” Mikasa doubled over again, her hair acting like a curtain to her face so Levi couldn’t see her expression. He grumbled in annoyance, quickly slipping on his boxers underneath the towel. 

“Oh... okay. I’m okay now. I wanted to speak to you about something. But I needed to trap you for it. The best place to do that would be the shower but I couldn’t stand to torture myself for this.” Mikasa grimaced; the thought of having to disrupt her brother’s shower disgusted her. 

“Well, I’m here now. So what do you want.” He didn’t phrase it like a question, because honestly he didn’t want to know. 

That didn’t mean Mikasa wouldn’t tell him. 

“Tell me your honest opinion of Eren Jaeger?” Mikasa sat up straight and looked him in the eye. He didn’t understand why she was so interested in his and Eren’s relationship because it didn’t concern her. 

“Why? Why are you so caught up with what I think of him?” Levi sat at the computer desk, turning the swivel chair around to look at his sister. 

“I want to know. I want to know because it seems like you don’t.” She spoke with so much confidence that Levi was confused as to why she needed that much confidence in her tone. And to be honest, it scared him. 

The lingering feeling came back, and Levi stomped it down. 

“What don’t I want to know?” 

“You like him. Don’t deny it Levi.” Levi’s eyes widened and the lingering feeling came back in full force. 

“Why do you think that? I’ve only known him for what? A day or two? How can I possibly like him?” All his concerns flowed out his mouth, and Mikasa smiled. She knew that he would probably react like this, but she also knew that if she left the two of them to deal with their feelings themselves, they wouldn’t get anywhere. They were both stupid like that. 

“Haven’t you ever heard of ‘love-at-first-sight?” She spoke up, placing a few strands of stray charcoal hair behind her ear. Not once did she look away from his face. 

“That’s bullshit, and you know it.” He spun the chair around; no longer able to look her in the face when he knows that she can read him. He knew if he continued to look at her, she would read him like a script. 

“No it’s not. Love is a strange thing that happens quite randomly actually. Sometimes it happens, sometimes it doesn’t. Not everyone likes ‘love’, not everyone experiences ‘love’ but sometimes it can happen to you without you expecting it... Which seems to have happened to you, so you just have to accept it, **_Big_** brother.” Mikasa picked up the book she had gotten from the bookshelf, opening the pages again. 

Levi stopped, and thought hard. He knew this was probably going to happen at one point, but for it to happen so soon? How was that possible? How had he gotten this far _so soon_? But, he couldn’t deny the feelings. He felt it when Eren was pressed closely to him, he felt it when he looked at Eren, and he felt it when he was thinking about Eren. 

Eren, Eren, Eren. And he couldn’t deny and say he didn’t think about Eren. He’s the only thing that’s been popping up into his thoughts recently and it irritates him because earlier today he wrote Eren’s name down instead on ‘even’. It’s disrupting his work and it’s putting him off of his schedule. 

Fuck that shit. And he knows he can’t keep this up forever now, because Mikasa _knows,_ and that’s enough trouble and harassment for a lifetime. So, say if Levi did accept this ‘fact’, 

_What the fuck am I going to do?_

“That’s easy, just ask him out.” Mikasa didn’t lift her head from the book, but spoke loudly enough for Levi to hear. 

_Shit, I said it out loud._

Levi spun so hard, he almost fell of the chair. He refuses to drop twice in Mikasa’s presence, he’s having enough trouble with her right now to deal with that shit. 

“Fuck no.” 

“Why not, are you scared? Do you want me to do it for you? I can do that Y’know?” The young adult put the book down to look at the person in front of her. She was only half joking. 

“No. Even if I was scared, you’d be the last person I’d ask to do that for me, **_dear_** sister.” Levi deadpanned, leaning back in the chair. 

“Ow. That wounds my heart, oh wait, I don’t have one.” Mikasa reflected the face, before the siblings cracked up simultaneously. Levi rubbed his eye before straightening himself. 

“Okay, but seriously. I’m not ready to do that. It’s only been like, two days. It’s creepy to just ask someone out like that anyway. And besides, what if he turns out to be a massive asshole?” 

“Well, you’re a dick, so you’d fit together perfectly. Or well, you’d fit in him perfectl-” Levi yelled at Mikasa, cutting off her dirty sentence. But it was already too late; he heard the majority of it already. Now he had to live with the thoughts of seeing Eren naked and what kind of sounds would he make? What kind of faces would he show? Is he sensitive? 

_Shut up Levi._

“Pervert.” Mikasa smirked triumphantly at the blush spreading over his cheeks. 

“Shut up. It’s not like I’m going to do anything about it anyway.” Levi huffed, getting up again to ruffle through his clothes. 

Mikasa sighed inwardly, and wondered why they were both born idiots. 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Here it is. I am so sorry that this is kind of late. I'm going to be much busier now, so the updates will be a bit late. I'll try to update on the weekends though, so yeah. 
> 
> What do you think? Levi has finally given in, but at the same time he hasn't. What will happen next? Tune in for next weeks episode! Hooray. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this guys, I really appreciate it! And don't worry, I will respond to each and every on of you! Thanks guys ❤


	13. You’ve Got a Friend in Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin is already crossed out, Annie... _how the fuck did Annie get here?_ Bertolt... _I don’t really speak to him much_... Connie? _Pssht_. Christa... _Maybe, but I don’t want to ask her because she’ll say yes, even if she’s busy._ Then one name caught his attention, and he paused. 
> 
> Levi 

Dread filled his veins like black ink, spreading around his body and making him feel sluggish and tired. He knew he failed the test, and he knew his mother was going to be absolutely furious with him. 

“Why didn’t I ask Armin to help me?” Eren mumbled to himself, feeling faint after seeing the test results. His head hurt, and thumped like a drum pulse. He vaguely wondered if his skull would crack open if he shifted a bit too sudden. 

“Ask help for what?” The blond spoke up; a small smile appeared on his face at the sight of his friend. That was, until he saw Eren’s expression. 

“Eren, what’s wrong?” Armin sounded concerned, but Eren couldn’t gather the energy to look up at the blond. He felt like crying at how pathetic he probably looked. _‘Looked’? More like how pathetic I **am**. _

Although he felt this way, Eren didn’t dare speak his problems out loud. 

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m just tired. I didn’t get a lot of sleep.” Well, he technically wasn’t lying. He was texting Levi about the surveys but his tiredness isn’t the reason for his emotions. What was he going to tell to Carla? 

Maths was his worst subject. Always has, and probably always will be his worst subject. Carla knows this fact very well and has come to accept that fact. But when Eren isn’t passing Maths, and is coming home with Ds instead of Cs, is when Carla gets involved. 

And that’s why Eren is panicking. He knows Carla won’t get angry at him for failing, he knows she just wants the best for him, but he also knows that Carla will not accept a D when she **_knows_** Eren can get a B or even an A if he really tried. But Eren’s a normal teenager who likes to procrastinate on his work. Of course he procrastinates on Maths more than anything else, which is why he doesn’t get that much better at it. 

“Why the frick you lying? Why you always lying? Mmmm, oh my god. Stop fricking lying.” Armin sang to him, and Eren couldn’t help the snort that flew out of his mouth as he recognised what the blond was singing. The brunet raised his eyebrow at the blond, who was now cackling at his own joke. 

“You were waiting to use that, weren’t you?” Eren sat up straight, the small smirk on his face showed that Armin had managed to make him at least a little bit happier. 

“Yes, I was actually. Now, tell me what’s wrong.” 

The two headed outside, knowing that if they went to the canteen, their friends would ask twenty one questions, which was the last thing Eren needed in that moment. 

When they arrived at the fields behind the school, they sat down beneath the biggest tree where a few benches had been placed. Eren took off his bag and flung it on top of the table. It felt heavy with the weight of his books and the weight of his failure. 

_Honestly, fuck Maths._

“So, are you going to tell me what’s on your mind? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Armin gently placed his own bag on top of the table before putting his head in the palm of his hand, leaning on his elbow. 

Eren huffed, the air puffing the few chocolate strands out of his eyes. 

“I have seen a ghost. That ghost is me. Or will be me once I show my mother my Maths results.” He winced at the thought of his mother’s reaction. He knew it wouldn’t be good, because it’s not the first time he’s gotten a result like this. And she had warned him too. 

“Ahh... I see. A bad test then... Mr. Wiskunde is quite harsh actually. Don’t be surprised if he marks you down.” Armin attempted to cheer up his friend, but he knew it wasn’t working. Eren didn’t even react. 

“No. I know it’s me because it’s not the first time. I’m not very good at Maths, it’s my worst subject.” The green-eyed teenager responded, and felt his mood drop further. He really didn’t like talking about his failures, and it made him feel stupid. Armin was amazing at everything, why couldn’t he be more like him? 

“Oh. Well, I would love to offer you my help, but I can’t. I’m busy most days- I have Chess Club- and I’m not a good tutor.” Armin’s voice softened, but Eren didn’t concentrate on that. Eren looked at the young adult in front of him incredulously. _Armin isn’t a good tutor?_

“Don’t give me that look! Yes, I admit it; I’m not good at teaching other people because I understand things in a different way to others. Some things just click for me, and others don’t. I’d love to help you in any way I can though, so just ask.” The blond patted his friend on the back, and for some reason, it was actually comforting. 

“Thanks ‘Min. I appreciate it. The brunet smiled softly, before sitting up straight. He needed to get himself together. It’s not fair to show such weaknesses to other people. They may be his friends, but he doesn’t need to burden them with his problems. 

“‘Min’? That’s a new one.” Armin responded, smiling widely at the smirk stretching Eren’s lips. 

“Well, what do you want me to call you? ‘Arm’? ‘Hiya, **_arm_** , how’re you doing today? Haven’t fallen asleep on me, have you?” Eren waved one of his arms around, laughing at the look Armin gave him. 

“Har har, funny.” 

“Thank you, I’ll be here all week.” Eren bowed, giggling at his own joke. _I’m pretty damn funny to be honest._

“No you won’t. Not after your mum finds out.” Armin reminded him, and watched as the blood seeped out of his cheeks. 

“Armin! Don’t remind me!! Gosh darn it.” Eren huffed, pouting at the blond who was now laughing. 

“‘Gosh darn it’? Oh wow, I can tell it’s going to be fun with you here.” Armin picked up the bags on the table, putting his own on his shoulder and passing Eren his. 

“Now that we’ve finished talking, let’s go find the others. They’re probably wondering where we’ve gone.” Armin walked off towards the building, and Eren smiled. Maybe he will fit in... 

~~ 

“So, you got a D?” Carla asked, lowering her hand which held the test paper. Eren gulped and nodded, not having enough confidence to talk when his mother looked _kind of_ pissed. She had spoken to him about revising for this test, but obviously he hadn’t and it shows in the answers to the questions. He sighed internally, and asked why his past self didn’t listen to his mother. 

“Look, I’m upset, but not that upset because I know it’s not your best subject. But seriously, Eren, you need to try harder. This isn’t good because I know you can pass this. But since I know this is difficult for you, you need to find a tutor. I’m letting you find them, because then it will be easier if it’s someone you know. I know if I asked someone it might be awkward and it won’t help you, but that doesn’t mean choose a friend who won’t actually tutor you. Choose wisely.” Carla gave him back the paper, and sighed. She ruffled his hair, and smiled at him. Eren let out the breathe he didn’t know he was holding and smiled back awkwardly. 

“I’m sorry mum; I’ll try harder next time.” Eren puffed his chest out in a promise, but Carla cackled at the sight. 

“Yeah, yeah. You said that last time.” She smiled, before kissing his cheek. She then licked her thumb, and tried to rub off the faint lipstick mark on his cheek. 

“Argh! Mum, stop!” Eren grumbled, stepping out of her reach. Her smiled stretched into a smirk that looked weirdly similar to her son’s before heading up the stairs. 

“Oh, don’t forget you’re washing the plates tonight.” Carla called down, and grinned at her son’s despairing groan. 

That left Eren with one thing to do. 

Who can he ask to tutor him? 

He unlocked his phone, and searched through the small amount of contacts he had. 

Armin is already crossed out, Annie... _how the fuck did Annie get here?_ Bertolt... _I don’t really speak to him much_... Connie? _Pssht_. Christa... _Maybe, but I don’t want to ask her because she’ll say yes, even if she’s busy._ Then one name caught his attention, and he paused. 

Levi 

Should he? Eren thought about his choices. He could try to ask Mikasa, but wouldn’t she be busy? If that’s the case, isn’t Levi also busy? 

_But you could ask him during council meetings and so on. It’s not like every single council meeting will be busy._

But he’s the Vice-President. Of course he’s busy all the time. 

_He’s your best choice because he’s smart. And he seems to like you. And you like him too. Isn’t that the best scenario to make another friend?_

Is Levi a friend? Levi would deny that, wouldn’t he? 

_Maybe... But don’t you want to be more than friends?_

**Okay, stop.**

The next thing Eren knew, was the feeling of the phone pressed against his ear, and the sound of the phone dialling a number. 

_What’s the worst that could happen?_

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for another chapter!! This one doesn't have much in it, but it leads into something VERY big for the story. Huehuehuehue. What do you think it is? 
> 
> Poor Eren, little does he know what will happen next. ◔ ◡ ◔  
> AnYwHoO... Thank you so much for reading this! I think I'll make updates every weekend, so you can probably expect it then. Also, I might have something coming up, very soon! (I've said this a million times, but I'm pretty sure this time. ( ¬‿¬))  
> Thank you guys!


	14. You Have to Follow the Sun to See the Bright Side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uhm... I... Can I ask you for a favour? Please?” He blurted, wincing as he has used his outside voice. 
> 
> “Uh, what’s the favour?” Levi’s voice didn’t give away his emotions, and Eren felt frustrated at that. He couldn’t tell what the older male was thinking. 

_Okay, maybe I shouldn’t have called Levi._

Eren put the phone on loud speaker, and paced around. He began to worry, and wondered why, _on earth_ , did he call Levi? 

“Hello?” A voice called out, startling the brunet out of his thoughts. Panic spread like wildfire through the tanned teenager’s veins, causing Eren to almost drop the phone. 

“Hello!” Eren yelled into the phone before wincing, _how embarrassing._

“Whoa there, are you that excited to speak to me?” Eren could _hear_ the smirk on Levi’s face. That didn’t stop the blush covering his face though. 

“Pssht. Don’t get ahead of yourself, old man.” Eren commented “casually”. He was surprised at how strong his voice sounded, compared to how he actually felt in that moment. In fact, why was he so damn nervous? 

“I thought we understood that I’m not old?” Ruffling came through the phone, but Eren didn’t notice it (too much). 

“No, I just let you have your way because if I don’t, you’ll get all grumpy and your wrinkles will show.” Eren flopped on to the living room couch, still in the room after the conversation with his mother. 

“So is there something you actually want to say, other than commenting on my age?” Levi chuckled into the phone, and Eren felt a bit lighter inside. 

Only to have it fade into a heaviness in his stomach. 

“Oh...yeah... Uhm... Levi?” Eren mumbled, picking at the old top he was wearing, the ends having frayed due to age. 

“Yes~ Eren?” Levi practically sang the word, causing a tingle to flutter in Eren’s chest. The green-eyed teenager shook his head, patting his chest. 

“Uhm... I... Can I ask you for a favour? Please?” He blurted, wincing as he has used his outside voice. 

“Uh, what’s the favour?” Levi’s voice didn’t give away his emotions, and Eren felt frustrated at that. He couldn’t tell what the older male was thinking. 

“Uhm... Can you tutor me in Maths? I received bad results in my last test, and my mum wasn’t very happy with it.” The tanned male could feel the misery build up again, slumping down further into the soft couch. 

“Hmm... What did you get?” The voice replied a few seconds later, humming in thought before answering with something else. 

“Uhm... A D...” Eren grumbled, feeling humiliation top the misery he was feeling at the moment. 

“Oh. Well that can be fixed easily.” Levi commented. Eren shot up; hope rising inside of him at the words of the other male. Does that mean Levi was willing to tutor him? 

“And you’re not too busy or anything?” Eren tried to keep his voice level, but he couldn’t help the slight hope that was threaded into his tone. 

“Heh, no I’m not. Council meetings aren’t as busy on Tuesdays and Thursdays unless a big event is coming up. So how about we use those meetings for your tutor sessions?” More rustling came through the phone, so Eren assumed the other person was writing something down. 

“Yeah, that’s fine! Thank you for helping me Levi!” Eren couldn’t help but feel excited about his tutor sessions. He knows Levi would try and help him, and maybe they’ll become close friends because of it. He would really like to have more friends. 

“No problem. But don’t think it’ll be all fun and games; I’ll let you know that I’m very strict. I won’t tolerate slack behaviour.” Eren smiled to himself, imagining Levi as a teacher, wearing his glasses and stuff. A weird heat began to build in his stomach, frightening the tanned boy. He shook his head, and wondered where the hell it came from. 

“Urh, yeah. Don’t worry; I’m a diligent student...” _Pssht, yeah right._

“Yeah right, Jaeger. Anyway, I have to go now, but we’ll continue this talk tomorrow. Goodbye.” Levi hung up the phone quickly, leaving the brunet in his thoughts. 

_I wonder if he hangs up like that to everyone. It seems like a “Levi” thing anyway._

The brunet stood up and stretched his back, feeling the clicks and cracks of his spine. _Ew_

Holding his phone in his right hand, he made his way to his room and sat in front of his laptop on the desk. He thought about the friends he had made recently and how quickly everything had changed. 

His life was never this eventful before moving. He never had more than two contacts in his phone before and now he had- 

_Seventeen!?_

He was shocked, wondering how he had reached this point. It wasn’t that long ago when he was ostracised in his class. The students in his previous classes never took well to him because they thought he was weird. They said he had “radioactive eyes” and was “too quiet” because he never spoke a word to them. And why should he? They weren’t his friends, they didn’t speak to him. 

The boys used to fight him all the time, used to get him so angry he felt that the only way he could get through to them, was his fists. They would constantly taunt him because he refused to be friends with people as idiotic as them. And the girls? 

They’d stare at him as if he was some sort of _monster_. 

But the only monsters he could see were _them_. 

He knew there was rumours spread about him. They used to say he was in a gang; he was arrested several times for assault. One time, he heard someone say “I heard he had sent a guy to the hospital just for looking at him wrong!” Eren didn’t know where the rumours came from, but they spread quickly until everyone just gave him judging stares and snicker at him behind his back. 

And this was just the previous school. Eren’s moved so many times, he’s never gotten the chance to build up friendship with anyone. It didn’t help that no one wanted to be his friend. 

But he didn’t care. Or at least, he acted like he didn’t. 

He just reminded himself everyday to get over it, and maybe one day will be better. And it did; he moved away from those people, and met someone nice, who introduced him to more nice people. It was nice here, much nicer than before and now Eren doesn’t want to go back because there’s a possibility of him being accepted here. 

And maybe he could even find love...? 

_Maybe... There’s no one who I can say that I like though..._

Eren didn’t dare to listen to the voice in the back of his head. 

Either way, Eren could see the bright side here. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe he could do all those fun things he saw other teenagers doing, like going to watch movies together, and just hanging round each other’s houses. Or, going to those huge house parties, where things that are talked about for months afterwards happen. Just teenage things he couldn’t do before. And the fact that he could, maybe, try and do them now... It felt nice. 

But most of all... he could have a normal life now. Wasn’t that the best thing? 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys! I got a little busy, with others things as well as a new story that I have finished! It won't be posted for now, but I have time to write now. (Hopefully)  
> SO Eren's past has been revealed(ish)! Levi will be his knight in shining armor. °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> Anyway, thank you everyone for your comments and kudos! I really appreciate them! I was so shocked I was still getting kudos while I wasn't updating... It's like, how did you find this story? Lmao.  
> Anywhoo, thanks again guys! Hopefully the next update will be soon! Thank you for keeping up with it ❤  
> I think this chapter is a little rubbish though, I completely forgot where I was, lol!


	15. Crushes will Ruin Your Sleep Patterns (Little Sisters are Little Shits).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thought of confessing caused goose bumps to rise over the pale skin, and a shiver to travel down his spine. He couldn’t. How could he confess? He could barely admit the attraction he had for the other male. Confession was too soon, but maybe a subtle approach could be done. He would tutor him, and maybe hold his hand? Or tease him...? Or would that make Eren think Levi is flirtatious? Well, Levi’s only flirtatious with the people he wants to do things with behind closed doors. 
> 
> _Okay, slow down. Let’s go back for a moment._ __

Levi ended the call quickly, before placing the phone on the bed next to him. He couldn’t help the grin that broke out onto his face. Happiness coursed through his veins, spreading the feeling of elation through him. The raven-haired teenager tried so hard to pull his lips down into a neutral expression, but they kept tugging upwards. 

He had to cut the phone call quickly, knowing that if he continued to talk to Eren, he would’ve let his facade slip. He’s surprised he lasted so long to be honest. 

The teenager stood up, and paced around the room. His steps were light and bubbly, feeling like preteen who spoke to their crush. _Well, you did just speak to your crush,_ a voice sounding suspiciously like Mikasa spoke to him. He shook his head to get rid of the pest. He didn’t want her annoying voice in his head when he was just so happy. 

Levi paused, and realised that he could use this to his advantage. He knew he had to admit the crush he had now, it was pretty obvious. But, maybe he had a chance? Who knows? Eren had only moved here recently, so there couldn’t be anyone who he liked yet, right? It would be too soon. _Says you, who obviously is pretty smitten with Eren right now._ The voice spoke again. 

Levi furrowed his eyebrows, and rolled his eyes. Heading over to the bed again, he picked up his phone. He had the sudden urge to speak to Eren again, as if he was unsatisfied by their previous conversation. He wanted to hear his voice more, but no way in _hell_ would Levi call again. 

So he put the phone down again, and allowed his body to fall backwards over the bed. He bounced slightly, and his hair fell onto his face. The inky black strands were partially covering his eyes, causing black lines in the ceiling above him. If he was serious about actually trying for Eren, how would be go about this? 

He hasn’t _tried_ before; people just tend to throw themselves at him. So, how would he do this? Buy Eren little presents now and then? Should he confess? 

_Oh, god no!_

The thought of confessing caused goose bumps to rise over the pale skin, and a shiver to travel down his spine. He couldn’t. How could he confess? He could barely admit the attraction he had for the other male. Confession was too soon, but maybe a subtle approach could be done. He would tutor him, and maybe hold his hand? Or tease him...? Or would that make Eren think Levi is flirtatious? Well, Levi’s only flirtatious with the people he wants to do things with behind closed doors. 

_Okay, slow down. Let’s go back for a moment._

How in the world was Levi going to survive these tutor sessions? How could he concentrate with those lips; those beautiful, luscious lips that look so sinful. That could probably make a priest say “goddamn” if they whispered those dirty words into his ear- 

_Getting off track there **again** , Levi_ . 

How could he keep going if they were so close? He could barely do it during the council meetings, and not all the time is Eren sitting close to him. But now, during the tutor sessions, Eren needs to sit next to Levi to see what he’s doing. But now he’s going to feel that warm body pressed hard against his- 

Oh god. Levi was _so screwed_. But he’d be damned if he let this opportunity pass him by. 

~~ 

Levi only got two hours of sleep that night. He kept turning in the bed, thinking about the phone call. He agreed to the tutor sessions- tutoring is easy once you figure out the person’s weakness and the easiest way they learn- but he didn’t know how to treat this new situation. So by the time morning came, he knew he needed an outside opinion. 

The raven-haired male felt repulsed by the fact that he needed to ask _Mikasa_ of all people for help, but no way in hell was he going to ask someone like Hanji. And he refuses to have to go to someone like Erwin- his stupid eyebrows would distract Levi. So Mikasa, as bad as it sounds, was the best option. 

So that morning at breakfast while his mother was humming to a French song on the radio and his sister was sitting in front of him, Levi spoke his mind. 

“I have a crush-” He didn’t get far because the two females in the room cut off his speech with different levels of excitement. 

“Oh my gosh! My baby has a crush!” Kuchel exclaimed, spinning with the frying pan in her hand and a hand on her cheek. 

Levi rolled his eyes, before turning to Mikasa who had a smug look on her face; as if she had known all this time (she had, actually). 

“I’m glad you have realised this, _big_ brother. It took some time, but you’ve finally come to your senses to come to me for help.” She never raised her voice, but all of her emotions seem to show through her tone. She sounded smug, and was she _mocking_ him again? 

“Oi, just because I’m not a giant like you, doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass.” Levi narrowed his eyes at his sister, recognising the way how she stressed the word “big”. She always did it, just to mock the smaller male. 

“I’d like to see you try.” She replied, biting into the egg on her fork. She didn’t look threatened, just took in his warning as if he was talking about the weather. This is why his little sister is a little _shit_. 

“Hmph, I wouldn’t dare that if I was you. You wouldn’t like the outcome.” The older teenager leaned back in his seat, his expression calm with one thin eyebrow raised. However, it changed as annoyance built up as he remembered what he was supposed to do. 

“ _Anyway_ , I have a crush, and I don’t know how to court him.” Levi continued, ignoring the cooing from his mother, and the growing smirk on Mikasa’s face. 

“Wow. You’re worse at this than I thought. Who the hell says ‘court’ nowadays?” Mikasa murmured, shaking her head in disappointment. Kuchel giggled as she continued to cook breakfast for her sleeping husband upstairs. 

“Well, sorry for not keeping up with the trend, okay?” Levi stabbed the egg in his plate, before bringing it up to his mouth. 

Mikasa snorted into her glass before taking a sip. “Wow... Yeah, you’re going to need my help.” She nodded her head to herself, setting the glass down. Levi rolled his eyes again, deciding to eat instead of replying. 

“So, first, we’re going to need to get you private time together, you know. So you have time to get to know each other.” 

Levi looked up, and smirked. “That’s done already.” He glanced up once, before looking down again. 

“Hoh? And what is that?” Mikasa set the fork down, interest showing through the sparkles in her dark eyes. 

“Eren asked me for tutor sessions.” 

Mikasa blinked, tilted her head and blinked again. Soon, a smile spread over her lips. Levi’s eyes widened, and worry set into his bones. Whenever Mikasa got this look on her face, he knew she was planning something. 

And those “something’s”, always manage to get him in trouble; Whether it was good or not, Levi was about to find out. 

But when did Mikasa ever plan something _good_? 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH, I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I got busy for a while, and then I got into a small writers block (if I can call it that). I just lost the motivation for a bit. Sorry it took so long! This isn't even that great, but y'know it's better than not updating! (I hope). Hopefully the next one will be better now that I have continued again. I'm so bad at this. (⌒_⌒;)  
> I hope you enjoyed it though! Thank you for keeping with it! And thank you for all those comments and kudos! It's amazing!
> 
> (I accidentally shut down the window I was using while trying to update this, so I had to do it from the beginning. (´;︵;`))


	16. How is He That Hard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was panting hard, barely looking where he was going. He only had one destination in mind, and he needed to get there quickly. His form wasn’t close to his Biology class in the slightest. Eren turned the corner, only crash into a hard surface. 
> 
> _A wall? What the fuck, how the hell did a wall get in my way?_

The next day arrived, and for some reason, Eren felt a little excited. He had no reason to be, he was going to be tutored _Maths._ On the other hand, he was going to be tutored by _Levi._ So that levelled things out... But that doesn’t give him a reason to be excited. Either way, Eren felt light on his feet during the day. Not even Jean’s annoying-ass moaning and groaning could lower Eren’s mood. 

“I can’t believe this shit; I can’t wait until the punishment is over.” Jean sulked. He was buried in a big book, writing in results of a survey so Erwin could read over it later on in the day. Eren didn’t need to do that since he finished everything last time, but then again, he received less work than Jean. He almost felt bad for him. 

_Pssht... Yeah right, feel bad for **Jean**? You’re funny. _

Jean looked up, his eyes glaring straight into Eren’s. The smirk on the brunet’s face grew until it turned into a cheeky grin. Jean huffed, his eyebrows furrowing into a deep ‘V’ shape in his forehead. Eren expected him to lash out at him verbally, mentally preparing himself to retort with a witty comment. However, Jean just rolled his eyes and continued to write. He didn’t even murmur any insults. 

Eren’s eyes widened slightly, his grin falling into a smile. Ever since they’d started helping the Student Council, their arguments had begun to shrink in number. They still argued, of course, but just not as bad as before. 

_Surprising right?_

“Hey, Eren, do you have your Biology book? We have it next and Miss will get mad if you don’t have it.” Armin spoke up, looking at his watch. The brunet picked his bag up from the chair to his right, rummaging to check that he hadn’t left his- 

Eren sprang up quickly, a look of fear engraved into his skin. He turned his head to Armin so fast; the blond thought he heard a crack. 

“Armin! What time is it?!” 

“Uhm, 11:15? We have about 5 minutes until class starts. Do you know where you left it? You should hurr-” Armin looked up from his watch to see Eren’s retreating back. The brunet disappeared into the crowd, leaving Armin and Jean by themselves. Armin grinned, before turning to the other person at the table. 

“Need any help?” 

Jean grunted, shaking his head as he finished his sentence. They only had 5 minutes left, so he’d better stop now and continue at Lunch. 

~~ 

Eren raced through the crowds to his homeroom. He had taken his biology book out this morning during registration because someone had asked to copy up a few notes. How could he be so stupid? 

He was panting hard, barely looking where he was going. He only had one destination in mind, and he needed to get there quickly. His form wasn’t close to his Biology class in the slightest. Eren turned the corner, only crash into a hard surface. 

_A wall? What the fuck, how the hell did a wall get in my way?_

The teenager looked up, rubbing his chin to soothe the pain. His eyes were watery because he had bitten his tongue when he had collided with what-ever-he-had-bumped-into. When he saw what- _who_ \- he crashed into, Eren’s eyes widened to the size of planets. 

“L-L-Le-Lev-” The brunet stuttered, completely lost for words. He had no idea what to do in this situation. He was running out of time and the bell was about to go, but he just crashed into his Maths tutor and senior pupil and- 

_How fucking built was Levi? He felt like a brick wall!_

He needed to apologize! 

“I’m sorry!” Eren exclaimed, scrambling to get to his feet. His bag had landed a few feet away from him; luckily none of his possessions had fallen out. 

“Don’t worry about it. Either way, I kind of just knocked you off your feet anyway.” Levi smirked. There was a glint in his eyes that Eren assumed was amusement. 

“Yep, knocked the breath right out of me.” Eren smiled, taking the pale hand into his own. Levi’s hand was cold, much colder than his. But then again, he always had a high body temperature. The cold felt good against his sweaty palms... He hoped Levi didn’t mind much. 

Once on his feet, Eren let go of Levi’s hand to pick up his bag before turning to Levi. The charcoal haired teenager looked at Eren, tilting his head slightly so his hair fell over his eyes. 

“Is our session still on today?” 

“Oh, yes! If you don’t mind? Are you busy?” Eren felt bad for taking up so much of Levi’s time, since the other barely had any free time as it was. 

“It’s fine. Oh by the way, do you have somewhere you need to be? You seemed to be in a hurry.” Levi looked down to his nails before looking up again. The brunet’s face had distorted, his skin turning pale almost instantly. Levi snorted into his hand, hiding the smile in his palm. 

“Shit! IhavetogonowI’llseeyoulateronbye!” Eren spun on his heel, sprinting down the crowded hallway. He felt bad for leaving Levi like that, but he’d just explain after school. 

~~ 

Eren had barely made it. He floundered into the room, huffing and puffing. He spotted Armin at the back, and shuffled his way over to him. The teacher came in seconds after Eren, a tad late since Eren had gotten in after the bell. 

During class, Eren found himself rubbing his chest, the lingering feeling of Levi’s sturdy body against his left his breathless. He wasn’t lying when he said Levi knocked the breath out of him. It made him wonder about how Levi managed to keep that fit. Maybe he should ask? He certainly could lose a few pounds. _Especially on his thighs_ _and hips_. 

Eventually, Armin scolded Eren and told him to concentrate, stopping his train of thought in their tracks. 

~~ 

When Eren arrived in the Student Council room, he felt his cheeks warm at the sight of Levi. The teenager was sitting in his usual seat, reading a booklet of paper. Eren slipped into the chair next to him, placing his bag on the table. Levi looked up, and a small smile grew on his face. 

“So, we should do the council work first, and then we can get started on whatever questions or weak points that you have, okay?” Levi placed the booklet down, sliding some of the papers from in front of him to Eren. Eren pushed his bag out of the way to read over what he was given. 

It seemed to be complaints, and organising a meeting for the form representatives. If they did have a meeting, Eren would probably be involved. The complaint seemed to be about the lack of revision areas for older students who needed the space. Eren agreed, sometimes there was no where he could go for peace and quiet. 

He put the papers down and took out a pen, filling out any information Levi had given him from before. Eren didn’t quite understand all of the work that they got, and why the teachers didn’t deal with it, but he left it at that. 

Levi seemed to finish before him, because after a while he turned to Eren and started to help with his pile. With the two of them working together, they finished the work quickly. That left them with the Maths session. 

Eren took out his Maths revision guide, setting the book down between the two of them. Levi flicked through it, familiarising himself with the contents. He put it down again, and turned to the younger male. 

“So, because today is only the first day, I just want to know what you’re worried about and whatnot. Tomorrow we can start properly because then I’ll have some material and I’ll know what to do with you.” Levi’s lips turned up at one side, his lips parted slightly to show the pearly whites of his teeth. 

_Stop looking at his lips. Why are you looking down there anyway?_

Eren cleared his throat and nodded. He picked up the book and turned to the context page. “I’m not great at things that have to do with numbers, like multiplying decimals and stuff. I don’t really know my times tables...” Eren felt embarrassed to admit this, since he’s normally good at his subjects... Maths not included. 

_Never included to be honest._

“Hmm. That’s fine. I guess we should really start with that. You shouldn’t be so nervous about it. You’re not the only one. Nowhere near the only one, in fact, when it comes to arithmetic’s, a lot of people are bad at it because of their times tables.” Eren’s eyebrows shot up, his lips parting as his eyes widened in disbelief. 

But, he also felt relieved at the fact that he’s not the only one has difficulty with the subject. He knew people were bad at it, but it was nice knowing that arithmetic’s _is_ hard. 

(It also felt nice because it was Levi comforting him.) 

So Eren spoke about all of his weaknesses. They talked for a while, an hour; maybe an hour and a half? Levi wrote down little notes, highlighting the most important ones so he could go over them in detail. Eren was in awe at his handwriting, and how fluent his hand moved to create those beautiful words... His fingers were _so long_. Eren was... jealous! 

“Why are you staring?” Levi spoke up, stopping his hand to look Eren in the face. The brunet’s cheeks flushed, Eren looked away to avoid eye contact. 

“Uh, your handwriting is really neat.” He mumbled, scratching the nape of his neck. Levi chuckled and continued to write, looking down at the notebook on the desk. 

“Anything else?” Levi looked up again, finishing up the last sentence. Eren tilted his head as he thought about any other problems he had. Once he made sure there was nothing else, Eren shook his head. Levi nodded in response and put his notebook in his bag. Eren picked up the revision guide and put it back into his own bag. They both stood up, gaining the attention of the others in the room. Eren had forgotten that they were there, cringing at the fact that he admitted his weaknesses in Maths in front of them. 

Hanji squealed, jumping up to stick herself onto Eren. The green-eyed teenager stumbled backwards into the wall, feeling Hanji’s weight around his neck. He noticed Levi roll his eyes behind the brunette’s back before putting a hand on her shoulder and ripping her off of the poor boy. 

Hanji pouted briefly, before giggling again straight after. “Alright, alright. I’ll let you guys go. I’ll be all lonely since those two never talk, but Y’know. It’s out of the good in my heart.” Hanji pointed her thumb over her shoulder to Jean and Erwin sitting at the table. Jean still had the big book, and Erwin seemed to be reading reports. Neither of them responded, causing Hanji to pout and shout for their attention. 

Levi snorted, grabbing Eren’s hand. Eren felt Levi swipe his thumb over the back of his hand as he was pulled out of the room. He barely managed to say goodbye before the door was shut. 

“We needed to escape quickly, or we’d never leave. Hanji’s a witch, you know.” Levi spoke up, pulling the younger teenager down the empty school corridor. Although they were already out of the room, Levi didn’t let go. But... Eren didn’t want him to. 

As they walked down the hallway, Eren could only think about the hand encasing his own, and how smooth Levi’s skin felt against his. It was still cold, just like earlier... But his heart felt like it was melting, and caused panic to form fluttering butterflies in his stomach. He tried to suppress it, but couldn’t suppress the squirming as he was dragged along. 

Once they reached the gates, Levi let go. Eren felt sad at the loss (despite the nervousness), but straightened up. Levi turned to him, and stared straight into him, almost as if he was staring into his soul. Those sharp silver eyes glinted in the light like expensive knives. Eren shifted his weight from each foot, not used to being stared at like this. 

“The next time I make you lose your breath, won’t be through us stumbling into each other.” Levi’s smirk grew, his eyes never leaving the brunets face. 

Eren stood in shock, very confused. He wondered what Levi had meant and was about to ask, but Levi turned and walked away. Eren stood there at the gate with a gaping mouth, confusion written all over his face. He closed his mouth, shaking his head after a while and began to walk home. He remembered that he had to call his mum when he got home, so he sped up to catch the earlier bus. 

On the bus, Eren thought about Levi’s parting words. He was confused about what the other teenager meant, and wondered if he needed to act upon it. He knew Levi wouldn’t threaten him, so what could those words mean? The brunet felt a shiver run down his spine; he knew something was going to happen soon, and wasn’t sure if he wanted to stick around long enough to see it. 

_But maybe it was already too late to escape_ . 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... Here?  
> I'm sorry... I kinda gave up on trying to update on time. ┐(‘～`；)┌  
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter though! It's longer than what I normally write, not by much though. So, do you think you guys know what Mikasa's plan was? I have put hints inside the chapter, but you might not be able to pick it up. Hehe (｡◝‿◜｡)
> 
> Thank you for everyone who reads this! And kudos and comments and everything! I really appreciate them. Thanks guys! ❤


	17. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change of plans, guys! Sorry about this.

So, because I didn't really like the way how this was going, I decided to rewrite it from the beginning. I've made adjustments, so the plot is a bit more thicker and it starts from a different place too. I didn't like my writing in this version, so I hope my writing skills have gotten better too. I know I said I didn't want to stop this, but I had no idea what I was doing, so I went for the next best thing! 

Don't worry, I won't delete this for those who want to read the few chapter that it has, but there will be a new version of this up, and it will have the same title.

You don't have to read the new one if you don't want to, but I'd definitely appreciate it if you did.  
If you have any questions you want to ask me, I don't mind answering them! The first chapter of the new version is finished already and beta'd and stuff, so I'll probably put it up soon. Thank you so much for reading this, and I apologize for making you wait for so long. 

Thank you for each and every comment on this, and I hope to see you on the new one! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fanfiction I have ever posted, so it's not very good. (Sorry about that.)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it! I have a few chapters already written and stuff, so they'll probably be up very soon. Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr! : shortnerdyteddy  
> Please tell me about any mistakes! Thank you ^_^


End file.
